The Time Turner
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: George Weasley is giving a lifeline by a very good friend – the chance to save his best friend. Of course it won't be easy and numerous things could go wrong. Can George Weasley save his twin brother?
1. Chapter 1 - A Friend in Need

_This is a new story I thought I'd write, just to give it a go. It was going to orginially be a one shot but I kind of kept writing and writing so it's far too long to be just a one shot._

Chapter 1 – A friend in need

George stood in his bedroom at the burrow holding the delicate gold necklace in his hand, staring at it as if he touched it, it would break into thousands of pieces. He couldn't believe that Hermione had been able to get her hands on a time turner but she did and he should not have doubted that the brightest witch of their age could get her hands on a time turner.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" George asked, his voice shaking.  
>"Yes, you should be able to go back to right before it happened." Hermione answered.<br>"Can you not come with me?" George asked.  
>"I can't George as I was there when, when it happened. You weren't so that's why you have to go alone." Hermione answered, her voice quivering. "I wish I could come and help you but it's far too risky for me to be there as there would be two of me."<br>"I understand Hermione. Thank you for getting me this. I will repay you someday, if it works out that is." George said. "You can have whatever you want free from Wizard Wheezes when I get it open again."  
>"Now, do you know what to do?" Hermione asked. "And it's fine George."<br>"I think so. I'll apparate straight to Hogwarts and be near to where the wall collapsed. Then I turn the time turner 38 times an that should take me back until you guys found Fred and Percy." George stated.  
>"Yes, 38 times should be enough. Oh I do hope it will be enough." She shrieked. "It's been two days since it happened so..."<p>

Hermione closed her eyes tight and began counting out loud, trying to work out how long the horrible Battle of Hogwarts was and how many times George would have to turn the time turner to get back to the correct time.

"I'd turn it 48 times just to be on the safe side. It's better that you're too early than too late." Hermione said.  
>"And you're very sure?" George asked.<br>"Yes very sure." Hermione answered. "You turn it once for every hour and by my calculation it should have been around 48 hours ago."  
>"I do hope so Hermione." George said, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.<p>

It had been the worst 48 hours of George Weasley's life. He had lost his best friend and twin brother in the battle and hadn't been there to help save him but now it was his chance to go back in time and save Fred's life. Heck he might be able to save Remus and Tonks too.

"Just remember to be very careful, George. Remember you're still in the middle of a huge battle so you could get hurt or worse and remember if you see your other self, hide." Hermione stated.  
>"What do I do with myself if I see him?" George questioned.<br>"You might have to curse him. I'd recommend a full body bind, nothing too serious and hide him. It's not going to be that easy, George." Hermione shrieked. "Oh I don't want you to hurt your other self either."  
>"Are you sure you can't come with me?" George asked. "You might be able to hunt me down and keep me away from where I'm going to be while I try and save Fred."<br>"Oh, why didn't I think about that before?" Hermione cried. "I'm sorry George, my head is all over the place at the moment."  
>"Honestly it's fine Hermione, I understand, we've all been through a lot so it's understandable that our heads are not where they should be." George answered, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.<br>"I'd also suggest putting on the clothes you wore during the battle, it would look less suspicious." Hermione said. "Give me a few moments so I can gather a few essentials for the trip. Oh and remember we're going to be gone for at least two days so pack an overnight bag and I'll put it in my beaded bag.  
>"Alright Hermione. I'll do that now." George answered. "Thank goodness for your brains."<p>

Hermione blushed slightly at George's comments. George pulled out a plastic bag that was in his wardrobe and took the dirty, ripped trousers, jacket and shirt out of it. His face paled even more. It brought back those horrible memories of the night of the battle.

"I'll come with you George." Hermione stated. "It's the least I can do. I'll just go and get changed."

Hermione left George so both could get changed into the clothing they had wore during the battle and so they could pack a few essential items. Luckily for both, Molly hadn't thrown the clothing they wore during the battle out or decided to wash them. Hermione then got Harry's invisibility cloak and the Maurader's map off Harry as both items would be very beneficial to both of them.  
><strong>****<strong>  
>"Are you all set?" George asked Hermione.<br>"Yes. I think I've got everything." Hermione answered. "I've brought Harry's cloak and the map too."

"Thank goodness for your brains Hermione. I don't know what we'd all do without you." George said with a small smile.

It was the first time anyone had seen George smile since Fred's death and that was understandable. Then again none of the Weasleys had really seen much of George at all as he had kept himself cooked up in his room, not even appearing for meals. It was Hermione who approached George earlier on that evening when he was sat by the huge oak tree in the garden, staring into space.

**Flash back to earlier that evening  
><strong>_"__Hello there Hermione." George spoke.  
>"Hello George, mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.<em>

_She knew that George would probably want to be on his own and if that was the case, she'd let him. However her attentions wasn't to pester George on how he was feeling like the others did, she just wanted to be his friend and show her support to him._

_"Yes of course." George answered, moving over to let Hermione sit down beside him._

_Neither of them spoke for a short while._

_"How are you feeling George?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "I know you've been asked that 101 times but I mean, how are you really feeling?"  
>"Numb I think but I really don't know if I'm being honest. It just hasn't properly hit me that I'm never going to see Fred again." George confessed.<br>"You'll see him one day again George." Hermione said.  
>"I just wish I could have been with him and maybe did something to save him. I shouldn't have went off with Lee." George said. "I am so bloody stupid!"<br>"George, please don't be blaming yourself for what happened. We were there and none of us could have stopped it happening and we did try to help Fred." Hermione sniffed. "We all tried so hard."_

_George looked at the tears that were streaming down Hermione's pale face so he wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder._

_"I don't blame any of you Hermione and I know you all would have done everything. I blame myself because we were always together and the one time Fred really did need me, I wasn't there." George said."I just wish I could turn back the clock and go and save him."  
>"Well you might actually be able to do that." Hermione said.<br>"What? How?" George asked.  
>"Well so many things could go wrong of course but I just happen to have a time turner that I required during our time on the run. I didn't actually plan on using it but since your need is greater than mine, you can use it, if it works that is." Hermione answered.<br>"You have an actual time turner?" George asked, his blue eyes wide.  
>"Yes but no one knows. I could get in so much trouble for having it." Hermione answered.<br>"But how did you get it?" George asked.  
>"I got it from when we broke into the Ministry of Magic." Hermione admitted.<br>"You are bloody brilliant Hermione. Does it work?" George asked.  
>"It should hopefully work." Hermione answered.<br>"Do you think I could use it to go back to the night of the battle and save Fred?" George asked.  
>"You might be able too." Hermione answered. "But it could be too dangerous. Horrible things have happened to witches and wizards who meddle with time."<br>"Hermione at this moment in time I would do absolutely anything if I thought I'd get Fred back." George said. "And if worked for you when you saved Sirius Black."  
>"We had Dumbledore's guidance then." Hermione said.<br>"And I have the guidance of the brightest witch of our age." George answered.  
>"You have far too much faith in me George." Hermione said.<br>__**End of flashback**_

"I just hope that this works. It's been a while since I've used a time turner and so many things can do wrong." Hermione squeaked.  
>"I trust you Hermione." George answered. "We are going to go and get Fred back and maybe Remus and Tonks too."<br>"I can have a go at trying to save Tonks as I know she was with Bellatrix at that time but I'm not promising anything." Hermione answered. "As for Remus, I'm not so sure."  
>"He was with Kingsley for a while so as far as I know, he was maybe with him around that time." George spoke.<br>"I feel so unprepared." Hermione signed. "But we don't have time to sit and plan this all."  
>"I don't want to wait any longer Hermione, the longer we wait, the less chance of saving Fred we have." George said.<br>"We better get going then." Hermione said.

George popped the golden necklace deeply into his trouser pocket and made sure he also had his wand. Hermione made sure she had the invisibility cloak, her wand and the map. It was pitch black outside the burrow and eerily quiet for once. George and Hermione sneaked out of the front door and went beyond the protective wards.

George took Hermione's hand in his and they went spinning, landing just outside the large metal Hogwarts gates. George's heart was pounding loudly in his chest and nerves filled every inch of his already shaking body. Hermione still had the hold of his hand but he didn't let go as it was a little bit of comfort for both of them. Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak out of her beaded back and threw it over the two of them. Due to George being 6ft tall, it was far too short for him, so he had to bend over so it covered Hermione too.

"Maybe I should give you a piggy back up to the castle." George suggested.  
>"Yeah, you're much taller than me so it's not going to properly cover us both." Hermione answered.<p>

She hopped on George's back and adjusted the cloak over the two of them. It was still too short however.

"Do you think an enlarging charm would work on it?" George wondered.  
>"We could try but I don't think it'll work." Hermione answered.<br>"Engorio." George stated, pointing his wand at the cloak.

The ends of the cloak got longer so it came right down to George's feet.

"Wow. It worked." Hermione gasped. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, George."  
>"Thanks Hermione." George answered.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

The two made their way up to Hogwarts as quietly as they could. Both of them found the familiar trek eerie as the trees rustled in the wind and they heard owls hooting and other strange animal noises coming from the Forbidden Forest. They spotted Hagrid's hut which was in blackness, in the distance.

"I don't like this." Hermione squeaked, fear taking over.  
>"It's really creepy, isn't it?" George asked. "I'm glad you came with me Hermione. I don't feel very brave right now."<p>

George quickened his step, until they reached the court yard which was strewn with rubble.

"Oh it's horrible." Hermione cried.  
>"I know. It's awful." George answered, sadly.<p>

The homely castle they both knew was ruined, walls blasted apart, windows broken, small fires still smouldering and suits of armour scattered everywhere. One of the main steel doors was hanging off it's hinges. George and Hermione entered the deserted castle with ease.

"The ghosts will probably still be here." She said quietly from under the cloak.  
>"Oh yes. I forgot all about them." George answered. "Can you remember where you were when it happened?"<br>"Yes, we were on the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement." Hermione answered.

They went straight to the seventh floor with Hermione giving George directions. Both of them opted to stay under the cloak as they didn't know who might be lurking around the castle. The hair on the back of their necks was standing on end. Hermione shuddered as she passed a wall that was splattered with blood. She tried to keep her emotions under control but it wasn't easy. She was surprised at how calm George appeared though she knew that underneath he was probably crumbling. Fred and George were always so good at hiding their true emotions and putting on a happy front, being the little flicker of light in the darkness.

"Here we are." She spoke.

George let her down and removed the cloak from the two of them which Hermione stuffed back into her beaded bag.

"Is this it?" George asked, looking at the rubble from the wall.  
>"Yes. This is it." Hermione replied, trying to hold back the tears.<p>

George too was struggling with his emotions but managed to hold the tears in as he hugged Hermione tightly. George knew he had to be strong, not only for Hermione but for Fred too. They'd be throwing themselves back into the horrible battle so their lives would be at risk just as much as everyone elses.

"Lets do this Hermione. It's now or never." George spoke.  
>"I think you better hide in that classroom over there until you see us coming. You've got to look out for Rookwood, it was him who blasted the wall apart." Hermione stated. "Thicknesse is worth watching too. The wall will be blasted apart just as Percy says he's resigning."<br>"Right you are Hermione." George answered. "So I just keep everyone away from the wall then?"  
>"Yes, Harry, Ron and I will be thrown from it but don't worry about it or don't get yourself hurt or killed in the process. You're there to save Fred." Hermione stated.<br>"I won't Hermione, I promise." George answered. "I'll do whatever I can."  
>"And don't make promises that you might not be able to keep." Hermione said. "We've already lost Fred, we can't afford to loose you too."<br>"Well hopefully Fred will be back with us soon. I'll make my best attempt at saving him." George answered.  
>"Good luck George." Hermione squeaked, throwing her arms around George and hugging him tightly, as salty tears fell from her eyes.<p>

George was slightly taken back by Hermione's actions but he hugged her back as she silently cried into his chest. He was so thankful for Hermione's help at this time.

"Good luck too Hermione, you've got a job to do as well." George spoke, as she pulled from his grip.

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and pulled herself together, straightening up her jacket.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I've got to go and find the other you and stop you from finding you." Hermione spoke.  
>"You should somehow drag other me and Lee off to save Lupin or Tonks or both if you're quick enough." George spoke.<br>"I will try my very best George but I can't promise anything and work miracles." Hermione answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going back in time

Chapter 3 – Going back in time

George took the time turner out from his pocket and handed it Hermione. She placed the necklace around her and George. As George was unsure of how to use the time turner, he knew it was best that Hermione should be the one to turn them back in time. After all she was able to use it when she was only 13 years old to take more classes and to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black.

"Are you definitely ready for this George?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yes lets do it. I need to save Fred." George answered. "And as many other people as I can."<br>"Once you save Fred, you need to hide George, you can't be seen or people will think you are an imposter." Hermione squeaked. "And they'll try and kill you."  
>"Can we not meet somewhere and then turn the time turner back again?" George asked.<br>"No we can't George. It's far too risky. We just have to let the rest of the events of that evening unfold like they did. We're going to have to meet somewhere and hide out until everything is over." Hermione answered. "I've got our DA coins with me. We can use them to communicate once we're done."  
>"Hermione you really do think of everything." George commented.<br>"Right once you save Fred and know we're all safe, you've got to run off. I'd suggest our common room. I can't imagine anyone will be there." Hermione stated. "Unless some younger students have decided to hide out in there or in their dorms."  
>"And you'll go to find the other me and Lee and keep us from running into me while I save Fred and then you'll try and save Lupin or Tonks or both." George said.<br>"Right are we definitely ready now?" Hermione asked, uncertainty evident in her shaking voice.  
>"Yes. I think I am." George answered. "I'll put a message on our coins once I'm done."<br>"And I'll meet you in our common room. If you've any issues or problems let me know." Hermione answered.

The two of them had taken refuge in a classroom across from the Room of Requirement. Hermione began turning the egg timer in the necklace the right amount of times. Nothing began to happen until they returned to the moment of the battle. There were bangs and crashes and screams outside the classroom as the battle raged on around them.

"We need to go George!" Hermione demanded. "And good luck."  
>"You too Hermione. Maybe we can save more than one innocent life tonight." George spoke, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.<p>

The two quickly left the classroom, Hermione throwing the cloak over herself as she legged it down the corridor. George had hid behind a suit of armour until he spotted Percy and Fred. He jumped out and legged it down the corridor to join them. George had to stop himself from flinging his arms around his two brothers, especially Fred and it took him a lot of courage to stop himself from crying too.

"What are you doing here George?" Percy asked.  
>"I thought I'd come and help my two favourite brothers." George answered.<br>"Since when have I been one of your favourites?" Percy asked.  
>"Oh since now." George answered.<p>

Ron, Harry and Hermione then came dashing down the corridor looking battered and bruised. They were being followed by Thicknesses.

"Get away from the wall and quick." George shouted. "NOW!"  
>"Why what's wrong?" Fred asked.<br>"Just do what I say, please." George pleaded.  
>"PROTEGO!" George shouted, casting a shield charm around his three brothers, Harry and Hermione.<br>"What on earth are you doing?" Fred wondered.  
>"Please just trust me!" George pleaded.<br>"Hello there Minister." Percy grinned at his boss.  
>"What are you doing Weasel?" Thicknesse asked.<br>"Did I forget to tell you that I've resigned?" Percy questioned.  
>""You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking?" Fred quipped. "I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"<br>"FRED MOVE QUICK!" George shouted. "STUPIFY!"

George cast a stunning spell right at Rookwood, sending the death eater flying. There was a massive bang as the wall exploded, debris flying everywhere as a high pitched scream filled the air. George's heart leapt in his chest. He couldn't see anything for dust.

"FRED, PERCY, RON!" He shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU ALL?"  
>"Over here." Percy shouted back.<br>"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" George shouted, fear filling ever inch of his body.  
>"We're fine George." Hermione called back. "Ron, Harry and I."<br>"FRED WHERE ARE YOU?" George shouted. He couldn't see Fred anywhere.  
>"I'M HERE, I'M HERE." Fred shouted back from behind a pile of rubble.<br>"Is everyone alive?" George asked, looking around.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been thrown by the blast but were all thankfully alive. Fred and Percy too were alive, although Fred was separated from the others.

"Get away from the wall. I'll blast it apart!" Fred shouted from the other side.

The others moved away to let Fred do what he needed to do.

"BOMBARDA!" He shouted and the rubble went splintering everywhere.  
>"Oh thank heavens you're alive Fred." George shrieked, pouncing on Fred to hug him.<br>"You're not getting rid of me that quick, you muppet." Fred laughed at George's eagerness to hug him.  
>"We need to get out of here and fast." Harry demanded.<br>"We're still in the middle of the battle here." Percy stated.  
>"I've got to go and find Lee again. I'll see you all in the Great Hall." George stated. "And please stay safe. I don't want any of you dying on me."<br>"You two George." Percy answered. "Be careful."  
>"What was that all about?" Fred asked, with a slight laugh.<p>

George ran off as fast as his legs would carry him, watching for any unsuspecting death eaters, his wand held out at arms reach, ready to shoot spells when needed. George could not afford to get himself killed. He did wonder what would happen to the other him, if he got himself killed. He shook his head to rid himself of those horrible thoughts. He had to think straight and couldn't get himself distracted by stupid thoughts.

He ascended the stairs, taking two at a time in a bid to get himself to the Gryffindor common room. A Ravenclaw student was struggling against a burly dark cloaked man who had her cornered.

"Stupify!" George shouted, pointing his wand at the cloaked man.

He shot a few more spells at the obvious death eater so that the student who was sobbing could get away.

"Thank you." She squeaked.  
>"Get yourself to safety and quick." George pleaded.<p>

_Fred may be alive but will it stay that way? Will Hermione and George be alive too? Can they save Lupin and Tonks?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Hermione's Task

Chapter 4 – Hermione's task

Hermione had tracked down the other George Weasley who was with Lee Jordan, guarding one of the secret passageways. Both of them didn't look overly busy despite the fact there was a huge battle going on around them.

"Not got anything to do?" Hermione questioned, placing her hands on her hips.  
>"We've been told to stay here Granger." Lee Jordan answered.<br>"Well I need you to come and help me with something." Hermione stated, pulling out the map.  
>"Will it be more interesting than being stuck here like two idiots?" Lee wondered.<br>"Yes. We're going to find some of the others to give them a hand. They might be in danger and might need back up." Hermione answered.  
>"Good I've been itching to get my hands on some death eaters." George grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Have you seen Fred?"<p>

Hermione opened out the map and attempted to look for Fred's name but there were just far too many named dots on it.

"I can't seem to find his name as there's too many names on the map to find specific people." Hermione answered scanning the map.

George snapped the map from her hands and began to look. He did know the map pretty well since it once belonged to him and Fred.

"There he is, with Percy and Ron." George stated.

Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief that George didn't spot another dot with his name on it, meaning that the other George Weasley had managed to get away. Thankfully there wasn't another note with her name on it with Percy and Ron either. She'd have some serious explaining to do to George and Lee.

"Are we going to help them?" Lee asked.  
>"No, we need to find either Lupin or Tonks." Hermione stated.<br>"Well Lupin was with Kingsley and Dad." George answered.  
>"Can you find them on the map?" Hermione asked in urgency.<br>"There. I've found Lupin down near the one eyed witch passageway." George stated.  
>"And Tonks?" Hermione asked.<br>"I can't find her." George answered.  
>"You two go and help Lupin and I'll see if I can find Tonks." Hermione stated.<br>"Why will Lupin need our help when he's supposed to be with Dad and Kingsley?" George wondered.  
>"Please just trust me, George." Hermione answered.<br>"Right you are Hermione, we'll go and find him." Lee said.

Hermione took the map from George and watched as they dashed off. "Be careful!" she shouted at the two friends. Her body filled with fear. What if Fred had survived and George would end up getting killed in some sort of horrible twist of fate? If would all be her fault for suggesting they use the time turner. She felt something warm up in her pocket which was her DA coin.

"In the common room." it read.

Other George had made it safely to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sent a message back saying that she was going to find Tonks. She carefully studied the map to find where her other self was. She was with Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall. Once she knew where other Hermione was, she tried to find Tonks. It wasn't an easy task though due to the large amount of dots.

"AHA!" She shrieked as Tonks' name came into view.  
>She wasn't alone however as she spotted Bellatrix's name near Tonks. Both of them weren't far from where Hermione was so she took off at lightning speed in a bid to find both. She knew that Bellatrix had 'killed' Tonks so she was going to try her very best to save Tonks before it was too late. She knew she was near when she heard Bella's evil cackle that made a shudder run down her spine. Hermione's blood began to boil but the fear had gone, it was more anger and revenge.<p>

Bellatrix was taunting her niece, Tonks, calling her a blood traitor amongst other stuff. Hermione hid so she couldn't be seen or else she'd be dead meat too. She knew that Molly would eventually kill Bellatrix and that was something she didn't want to change. Then again it could go the other way and Molly might be killed. George and Hermione were technically changing the past so things could change that they didn't want too. Hermione knew that something could go horribly wrong. Bellatrix came exceptionally close to where Hermione was hidden so took this opportunity to cast several non-verbal curses at the evil witch. This gave Tonks the chance to hex her too. Neither of the young witches killed Bellatrix though, although the temptation was there.

"Come on Tonks, we need to get you out of here!" Hermione stated, grabbing Tonks arm.  
>"Thanks for that Granger." Tonks replied. "Should we have killed her?"<br>"No, we don't want to lower ourselves to her level. We're better than that, you're better than that." Hermione replied. "She's still your Mum's sister whatever way you look at it."  
>"Alright, alright." Tonks answered. "Although she'd love nothing more than to kill me."<br>"Look I've got to go and help some of the others. I'll see you later and be careful." Hermione stated.  
>"Alright and thanks again Granger, I owe you one." Tonks replied.<p>

Hermione quickly gave Tonks a hug then dashed off in a bid to get to George in the Gryffindor common room. She dodged various curses and hexes that were thrown in her direction, blocking them with ease and precision. She shot various non-verbal spells at death eaters who had ganged up on students, threatening to kill them. She finally made it to the Gryffindor common room. Where the pink lady was waiting.

"I don't know the password and I need in." Hermione pleaded.  
>"Can you tell me whom is waiting inside on you?" The Fat Lady asked.<br>"George Weasley, one of the famous Weasley twins." Hermione answered.  
>"Correct." The Fat lady replied. "Shouldn't you be fighting?"<br>"No time to explain. George and I are looking for something important." Hermione answered.

The portrait whole swung open and Hermione dashed inside to find George sat on one of the swishy sofas in front of a fire he had lit.

"It's me, Hermione." Hermione spoke.  
>"Oh thank Merlin." George gasped, jumping to his feet and rushing over to give Hermione a hug.<br>"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.  
>"Well I saved Fred from the wall but he's still down there fighting. I hate being up here knowing that's all going on down there and not being able to help everyone." George stated.<br>"We've done our bit, George. There's nothing else we can do but wait." Hermione answered.  
>"Did you get to Lupin and Tonks?" George asked.<br>"I found George and Lee and asked them to go and help Lupin and I managed to find Tonks and save her from Bellatrix." Hermione answered.  
>"Is she dead? Bellatrix I mean?" George asked.<br>"Nope, not that I am aware of." Hermione answered.  
>"WHAT? She's going to be duelling with Mum, she could kill Mum!" George shrieked, jumping from Hermione's grip.<br>"Then Molly will succeed in killing her again. We can't take any chances, George." Hermione answered.  
>"You don't understand, do you? The only reason Mum was able to kill Bellatrix was because she was taunting Mum about Fred being dead. If Fred is alive, then Mum could be an easy target for her." George shrieked.<br>"Oh crap, I didn't think about that one." Hermione said. "This could all go wrong."  
>"Hermione we need to get going again." George stated.<br>"We need to see where our others are at first." Hermione said, pulling out the map.

The other Hermione was with Ron just outside the Great Hall while George and Lee were with Lupin and Kingsley.

"We're going to have to go under the cloak again. When we get near the fighting, cast a shield around the both of us." Hermione stated. "Even under the cloak we're in serious danger, stray curses could hit both of us."  
>"Where will we go?" George asked.<br>"There's that chamber just off the Great Hall, the one Harry went in too after finding out he was a Triwizard champion." Hermione answered.  
>"Will it be safe?" George asked.<br>"I don't know but it's worth a try." Hermione answered.  
>"We could always use the secret passageway down if they aren't closed off." George suggested.<br>"It's worth a try." Hermione replied.

****  
><em>Note: I couldn't think of anywhere in the castle that would be safe enough for George and Hermione to hide out in so I went for the Gryffindor common room as I'm assuming all the younger students would have been evacuated.<em>


	5. Chapter 5 - Safety

Chapter 5 – Safety  
>Hermione and George both knew the risks involved with them going back in time to the war zone. Both would have been quite content in staying in the safety of the Gryffindor common room if it wasn't for the fact that all of the Weasley family and their friends were still fighting, including their other George and Hermione.<p>

George led Hermione to a secret passageway that wasn't being watched and the two slipped inside it. Hermione lit her wand tip as they carefully walked down the passageway, still under the cloak. George lit his wand too, to give them extra light and so he could see the map clearly.

"Do you think they'd be any death eaters hiding in the secret passageways?" Hermione wondered.  
>"No I doubt it. They'd be too stupid to think of such genius things." George replied with a slight laugh.<p>

George kept a very close eye on the map so he could see where his family and friends were and also to see where the other George and Hermione were. They could not risk running into themselves.

"Hermione what if we've put our family and friends at even more risk by going back in time?" George wondered.  
>"I really hope we haven't, George but I'm not going to lie and say that we haven't." Hermione answered, feeling guilty. "We've still put our other selves at risk too."<p>

There was a massive bang from somewhere outside the passageway which caused Hermione to jump straight into George's arms. Thankfully the passageway protecting them was not destroyed or penetrated. George's wand lit highlighted Hermione's pale face.

"You're actually quite beautiful Hermione. Ron is a very lucky guy." George commented.  
>"Thank you George." Hermione blushed.<br>"You and Ron are going out, right?" George asked.  
>"I don't know George. One minute I'm in love with him then the next I'm angry at him and he has treated me quite badly in the past." Hermione answered sadly. "I don't know if I want us to be anything more than friends now."<br>"I know Ron's my brother but you could do so much better than him, Hermione." George said.  
>"Maybe I should have gone back and stopped our kiss in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said with a sigh. "But we've enough to worry about tonight than me kissing your brother."<p>

There was another loud bang which caused the wall to shake around them.

"We need to get going Hermione." George stated. "We're somewhere on the fourth floor."

They continued on their way until the knew they were near the Great Hall. Neither of them speaking to one another.

"Is there anyone standing near the entrance?" Hermione asked.  
>"No. It looks completely clear." George answered.<p>

They made sure the cloak was completely covering them and cast a shield charm around them both, which cast a protective bubble around them. George carefully stepped out from behind the suit of armour that was hiding the entrance.

"It's clear." George quietly said.

It wasn't clear for long as two cloaked death eaters who were duelling a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw student came into view.

"I think it's time to cause some mischief." George stated.

He pointed his wand at one of the death eaters and cast several spells at him. Hermione did the same with the other death eater. George's stunned one flew into the air and got thrown into the wall. Hermione's flew back and landed in a suit of armour.

They came to the Great Hall and Hermione's stomach dropped. She just hoped that when she entered that the Weasley family weren't crowded around a body lying on the ground. George must have been feeling the exact same way as he gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

There was no fighting going on in the Great Hall at all as people attended to the wounded. A row of bodies were laid out in the middle as their friends or family sobbed over their loved ones who had sadly lost their lives.

"I see Mum." George said to Hermione.

Sure enough Hermione spotted the red headed woman attending to a Hufflepuff student who had a bleeding wound on her arm.  
>Arthur was helping to attend to a Ravenclaw student who had a nasty looking gash to his head.<p>

"I don't see any of the others." Hermione whispered.  
>"Is that a good or a bad thing?" George wondered.<br>"No idea." Hermione answered. "Could be a mixture of both. Check the map."

They carefully made their way to the chamber that was off the Great Hall which was completely empty and seemed safe enough for them to hide out in. George quietly closed the door but carved a peep hole in it. Hermione cast a few protective spells around it so they'd be safe enough. Then George checked the map to see where the rest of his family was. Fred was thankfully along with Lee, George and Oliver Wood.

"This will let us see what's going on out there." George stated.  
>"They'll all be going outside soon any ways as Harry should be returning from the forest." Hermione said, checking her watch.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Final Battle

Chapter 6 – The Final Battle

Harry had somehow managed to survive Voldemort's killing curse for the umpteenth time. Hermione and George had been waiting patiently in the chamber off the Great Hall. The waiting was unbearable but Hermione was keeping a very close eye on the time, trying to piece together what events would be happening and when.

They knew Harry had returned as the Great Hall had emptied, except for the severely injured, the healers attending to them and the dead. They were thankful to notice that all the Weasley family at this point were alive, as were their friends, including Lupin and Tonks.

"At least we know they're alive." George spoke.  
>"Lets hope it stays that way." Hermione said.<br>"I just wish we could do more to help." George said with a sigh. "I'm getting restless being stuck in here and I feel helpless."  
>"We've done all we can do." Hermione answered. "We can't risk going out there in case they think we're imposters using Polyjuice potion or something."<p>

Hermione moved over to beside George and placed a supportive hand on his back. He repaid the favour by wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was very thankful that she got on well with George, had it been Ron she was stuck with, it could have been unbearable. George had something which Ron seemed to lack and that was being sensitive to other's feelings.

The Great Hall began to fill up again, alerting them that the war was beginning again. Harry was still alive and was about to have his final fight with Voldemort. George's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he spotted himself with the rest of his family, including Fred, all of them alive but looking battered and bruised.

"This is far too weird." George spoke.  
>"Molly should be taking on Bellatrix soon." Hermione squeaked.<br>"That's if it happens. If it doesn't, I'm going to have to kill her myself." George stated. "I will not let that evil bitch survive."

Sure enough Bellatrix had went to Ginny but she blocked the spell Bellatrix had shot at her. Molly jumped up to defend her only daughter. George and Hermione were glued to the peep hole to see what would happen. George's face had paled of all colour and his hands were all sweaty.

"I don't think I can watch." He gasped.  
>"I've an idea." Hermione shrieked.<br>"What?" George wondered.  
>"If we could get a good aim at Bellatrix, one of us could kill her from here, well we could curse her to give your Mum some help." Hermione answered. "Of course there's a huge risk."<p>

Molly and Bellatrix were duelling, both of them duelling to kill. George couldn't just stand there any longer and watch his Mum fight for her life against one of the most evil witches. He pulled the cloak over his head and carefully opened the door. From where he was stood, he had a great view of Bellatrix and could easily shoot a curse at her without touching his Mum. He had to resist the temptation to kill her though but all he needed to do was to distract her for a few seconds and give Molly a head start. He shot a jelly leg jinx at her followed by a full body bind then disappeared back into the room just in time to see Molly hit her with the final curse. Molly's curse hit Bellatrix square in the chest, right over her heart, she stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with an almighty thud, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Is she gone?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with fear.  
>"I bloody well hope so." George answered.<p>

Hermione threw her arms around an unsuspecting George and hugged him with such force that she nearly pushed him off his feet.

"What was that for?" George laughed.  
>"For helping get rid of that horrible, horrible woman." Hermione cried.<br>"It was nothing really. Mum did all the hard work." George answered, taken back by Hermione's actions.

Hermione had just stood up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on George's freckled cheek when a high pitched scream filled the air around them. They jumped apart to peer out the peep hole. Voldemort had just found out that his most loyal servant was dead and was charging towards Molly and the other Weasley family.

"Oh shit! Hermione this can't be good." George cried.  
>"Don't worry Harry will have this all covered." Hermione answered.<br>"And if he doesn't?" George questioned. "My family are pretty much goners."

George hadn't to worry though as Harry was far too quick for Voldemort and had cast a large shield charm around all this friends and the Weasley family. George and Hermione pulled the cloak over themselves and slipped out, stopping where they too could cast shield charms in a bid to protect their friends and family.

Within moments of the shields being cast, Harry and Voldemort were circling one another, Voldemort shouting insults at Harry and Harry trying to make Voldemort see remorse for his actions. Harry proving that he was a better person than Voldemort would ever be, proving why he was the boy that lived.

"Harry better defeat him this time." Hermione cried into George's arm.  
>"Well he's already done it once so it can easily do it again." George answered.<p>

Sure enough Harry did defeat Voldemort once and for all. Voldemort was finally gone and this time hopefully gone for good with no chance of returning as all his horcruxes had been destroyed. The battle had completely ceased too and everyone that had survived had gathered in the Great Hall to get medical attention. George and Hermione were beginning to feel sleepy.

"Should we go back to the burrow?" George asked.  
>"We can't George. We have to wait until we're back at the time we left the burrow at." Hermione answered. "I know it sounds strange but if we go back to the burrow now, the others will return and find us there."<br>"Where will we go?" George wondered.  
>"We could always take refuge in the Gryffindor common room." Hermione answered. "We could get some of the house elves to bring us up some food."<br>"Sounds good to me, Granger." George grinned.  
>"Have you stopped calling me Hermione already?" Hermione asked. "Didn't last long."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 - Common Room Comforts

_I have just noticed that I had the battle end at night rather than the morning or whenever._

Chapter 7 – Common room comforts.

Using the cloak, Hermione and George left the chamber and carefully made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. The castle was completely quiet now and there was no more fighting. All of the seriously injured had been taken straight to St Mungos for treatment. Despite the fact that Lee and other George had been there with Lupin, he had been one of the badly injured and had been taken to St Mungos. Due to not being able to interact with any of their friends, they were unable to find out how Lupin was. Tonks and Fred however were both alive. Tonks had gone off to be with Lupin at St Mungos while Fred was getting treatment for some deep cuts on his arms and chest, cracking jokes with his brothers.

The Great Hall that they had left was filled with Hogwarts past and present students, Hogwarts professors, members of the Order and healers from St Mungos who were attending to the injured. McGonagall and Slughorn had conjured tables which were laid with mugs of steaming hot tea and plates of sandwiches the house elves had prepared. Neither Hermione or George wanted to leave the Great Hall but could see the other George and Hermione sitting with the Weasley family and Harry who was sat, letting Ginny rest her head on his shoulder. Theyt knew that their friends and family were alright and that was the main thing. Hermione and George reached the common room and were let inside by the Fat Lady who didn't ask any questions.

"It is safe for us to go inside?" George wondered.  
>"Of course it is." The Fat Lady replied.<br>"Is there any students in there?" Hermione asked. "Or anyone else for that matter?"  
>"No it's completely empty." The Fat Lady answered.<br>"You didn't see us if anyone asks." Hermione stated.  
>"Hiding on someone?" The Fat Lady asked. "Shouldn't you be down celebrating?"<br>"Not quite but we need to hide out there for a day or two, long story." Hermione answered.  
>"Ok in you go." The Fat Lady answered and let them inside. "I'll keep everyone else away."<br>"Thank you." Hermione said.  
>"But you'll alert us if someone tries to get inside?" George asked.<br>"Yes I will now go on in before I change my mind." The Fat lady said.

The common room was empty when they entered but that was to be expected. All the younger students had been evacuated earlier in the evening before the battle had commenced. George went straight over and lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Should we just sleep here?" He asked Hermione.  
>"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Hermione answered.<br>"Are you hungry?" George asked.  
>"Yes, a little bit." Hermione answered.<br>"Are you alright, Hermione?"George wondered.  
>"I think so." Hermione squeaked. "Did we actually just save Fred, Lupin and Tonks?"<br>"Yes we did Hermione and it's all thanks to you that we managed it." George grinned, lifting Hermione up and spinning her around.  
>"Is it all over?" Hermione asked.<br>"I think so Hermione. I mean you-know-who is dead isn't he?" George answered. "And most of his most loyal followers are gone too. The rest will either do a runner and go into hiding or get chucked in Azkaban where they belong."  
>"It just doesn't seem real, George. It feels like something horrible is going to go wrong, like we've done something wrong by going back in time." Hermione squeaked.<br>"Please don't be worrying Hermione. Did something go wrong the last time you went back in time?" George asked.  
>"Not that I can remember." Hermione answered.<br>"Look all we've got to do now is stay here until it's the right time to go back to the burrow." George said. "Then we can celebrate the end of the war properly."  
>"And Fred is alive." Hermione said.<br>"Exactly. We did what we came here to do and that's the main thing." George answered with a grin.

Hermione was glad to see George's smile back on his handsome face once again. She missed seeing him smile and it broke her heart to see George so broken. She missed Fred too and she missed the laughter the two would cause. Hopefully that would be restored and they could go back to normal once they returned to the battle.

"What are you so worried about Hermione?" George wondered, sitting down on one of the sofas.  
>"That this isn't all over and that we're all still at risk." Hermione squeaked. "And that we've tempted fate and something bad is going to happen to one of us or someone we care about."<br>"Hermione please stop worrying." George pleaded.  
>"I wish I could George but I can't. All I seem to have done this past year is worry about this and that and about Harry and our friends safety and what has happened to my parents and about whether or not we would be able to defeat you-know-who and now I'm worrying..." Hermione trailed off but was stopped by George placing his finger to her mouth.<br>"Shhh Hermione." He said in a soft tone.  
>"Harry has defeated you-know-who with your help and we're all alive as is my family and I'm sure your parents are safe too." George said. "Now please stop worrying until I get us some food."<br>"How are you going to get that?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Lets just say that Fred and I are very good friends with the house elves that work in the kitchens." George answered with a wide grin.<br>"Are you going down to the kitchens?" Hermione asked. "I don't want you to leave me here."  
>"I have an idea." George grinned, jumping to his feet. "Oh dear Fat Lady."<br>"Yes. How can I help you?" The Fat Lady asked.  
>"We were wondering if you'd be able to help the two of us?" George wondered, turning on the charm.<br>"How?" She asked.  
>"Is there any way you could get the lovely little house elves to send Hermione and I some food and drinks up?" George asked. "You see we have to stay here for a day or two, long story and we will need feeding. We don't know how safe it is to venture out of the common room yet."<br>"Well if you insist. I would like to get some sleep you know." The Fat Lady answered.  
>"Thank you, thank you. We really do appreciate your help, dear lady." George replied, bowing to the portrait. "And please don't tell anyone we are here."<p>

The Fat Lady left her portrait and George returned to Hermione in the common room.


	8. Chapter 8 - Settling In

_Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been very busy with work at the moment what with it being so close to Christmas. I will try my very best to get more written on my days off._

Chapter 8 – Settling In

"I think we should make ourselves at home." George said. "We can have a sofa each by the fire."  
>"Sounds good. It is definitely better than having to camp in the woods." Hermione answered.<br>"Was it that bad?" George asked, making himself comfortable on one of the sofas.  
>"It was really bad during the winter months as the tent was freezing cold. One of us had to sit outside on watch too, even though we had loads of protective spells around us." Hermione answered. "The tent we had wasn't as nice as the one we had for the Quidditch world cup."<br>"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for the three of you. Fred and I could have given you a helping hand." George said.  
>"It was really hard, George, not having any contact with any of you. Ron was constantly on edge due to worrying about you all and wearing the horcrux necklace made him worse. How we managed to survive that all, I'll never know." Hermione said.<br>"Someone must have been watching over the three of you." George said. "Maybe Harry's parents and Sirius were."

Hermione and George fell into silence, Hermione watching the flames of the fire flicker. A few moments later there was a crack as a house elf apparated into the common room, scaring the life out of Hermione who jumped to her feet. George jumped too with his wand at the ready.

"Wilfred brought both of you some food and drinks." The elf said.  
>"Oh thank you very much, Wilfred." George thanked, shaking the elf's hand.<br>"Can Wilfred help you both with anything else?" The elf asked.  
>"You won't tell anyone that you seen us? We have to hide out there for a day or two and can't be seen." George stated.<br>"Wilfred will not tell anyone that you are here." The elf answered.  
>"Should we wipe his memory?" Hermione whispered in George's good ear.<br>"No, he's used to Fred and I so it'll be fine." George answered.  
>"And you promise you won't tell anyone?" Hermione asked. "We can't risk anyone knowing we're here."<br>"Wilfred promises." The elf replied.  
>"Thank you very much Wilfred. It's very important that no one knows that we are here." George said.<p>

The elf bowed at George and Hermione then went to leave.

"Wilfred, before you leave." George said. "Do you think you could maybe have someone send us up some breakfast in the morning?"  
>"Wilfred will send some breakfast and lunch up for you both." Wilfred replied.<br>"Brilliant." George chirped. "Thank you."

Wilfred then disappeared with a loud crack, leaving George and Hermione to tuck into their cups of tea and sandwiches.

"Did I just hear correctly or did thee Hermione Granger who set up S.P.E.W, want to modify a poor elf's memory?" George questioned in between mouthfuls of his ham sandwich.  
>"I might have done, yes." Hermione answered.<br>"Goodness me, being on the run with Harry and Ron has done you more harm than good." George chortled.  
>"Well we can't afford to be found hiding here." Hermione answered. "I didn't want to take any chances."<br>"If only Dobby was still alive eh? I liked that little dude." George said with a sigh as he put his feet up on a coffee table.  
>"Yeah he was great. Kreacher was actually really nice to us when we were hiding out in Grimmauld Place." Hermione answered. "He cooked and cleaned for us and everything."<br>"Wow! Did someone hit him with a bludger or something?" George asked.  
>"No. He changed towards us after Harry gave him back the fake horcrux locket that Sirius' brother had hidden." Hermione replied. "It was quite odd actually."<p>

Hermione and George continued to eat their food while Hermione told George all about being on the run with Ron and Harry as George had no idea about what all had happened. George was not impressed that Ron had left Hermione and Harry when they needed him the most.

"He did come back though and he did save Harry's life." Hermione said.  
>"Still, he ran out on you and Harry which he should not have done. I always knew that Ron's temper and jealously would get him into trouble some day." George said.<br>"I think those are two of the reasons why I don't think being in a relationship with him would be a good idea." Hermione said sadly. "If he knew I was here with you he'd go mental."  
>"We're just good friends though Hermione and if he knew why we were here, he'd hopefully understand." George answered. "So what are you going to do about Ron?"<br>"I don't know. I do think we'd be better off staying friends. The kiss was only in the heat of moment kind of thing, like we could both die so we better get it over and done with." Hermione answered.  
>"Personally I think he doesn't deserve you, Hermione. He had you in tears more times than enough over the years. You could do so much better." George said, placing his hand on Hermione's knee. "And if he's going to get jealous of you being friends with other guys then you're going to have problems."<br>"That's what worries me. I know I am no angel either when it comes to what I did to Ron regarding Cormac but still." Hermione said. "I think we should try and get some sleep. It's been a long night."

Hermione pulled two pillows and two blankets out of her beaded bag and gave one of them to George.

"You really do think of everything." George grinned, accepting the items.  
>"I do have some other essentials in my bag too." Hermione said.<br>"Like what?" George asked.  
>"Toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap and a few other bits and bobs." Hermione answered.<br>"Brilliant, actually brilliant." George grinned.  
>"And clean clothes for us both, well whatever you had packed in your bag." Hermione said. "I'm just nipping to the bathroom."<p>

Hermione left the common room to pay one of the girls dormitories a visit as each dormitory had it's own bathroom. While she was away, George made their beds up on the two sofas that were close to each other. Hermione returned moments later, changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a scarlet red Gryffindor t-shirt. George couldn't take his eyes off her as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. He could not wait to spend a day or two with the bookworm and hopefully get to see a different side to her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Heart to Heart

Chapter 9 – Heart to Heart

George and Hermione slept well that night in the Gryffindor common room, sleeping on the sofas by the fire. The Fat Lady who guarded the common room had promised to alert George and Hermione if someone was trying to get into the room. They both hoped that no one would be wanting to go into the common room, although they did think McGonagall might make an appearance at some point.

The castle had emptied as everyone went home or to St Mungos to get treatment for their injuries. The ghosts, portraits and house elves were the only things left in the castle. Breakfast had been sent to the common room by the kind house elves which George and Hermione were grateful for.

"What should we do today?" George wondered.  
>"We could take a walk around the castle, if it's safe enough." Hermione suggested.<br>"How much time do we have left?" George asked.  
>"We have about a day and a half." Hermione answered.<br>"You could maybe help me come up with some new product ideas for the shop." George suggested. "We could sneak down to the potion's supplies cupboard and get some ingredients."  
>"I don't mind what we do." Hermione said with a small smile. "I think I'll go and get washed."<br>"Yeah I think I'll do the same." George answered.

Both parted company to pay the dormitory bathrooms as visit to get themselves washed and dressed. Both wished that they could both return to the burrow and join in the celebrations but they had to hide out until the correct time. For once they were limited on what they could do around Hogwarts too due to the fact that there could still be death eaters hiding in the castle or even one of the professors.

Hermione really wanted to go and get herself a brand new wand since she loathed Bellatrix's old one and couldn't wait to get rid of it. Once washed and dressed, they both returned to the common room where the sun was beaming in through the windows.

"Do you think we could sneak a trip to the burrow just to see what's happening?" George wondered.  
>"We could but your family will still have the protective wards around the house and if we were to go beyond them they'd think we're imposters." Hermione answered.<br>"Oh shoot, I didn't think about the wards. So I guess that's that out of the question." George said, sadly.  
>"I'm sorry George. I wish we could go back and see everyone but we just have to wait." Hermione answered, patting George's knee. "It'll all be worth the wait."<br>"I know. I'm sorry Hermione, I just want to see Fred and see everyone to see if they are all ok." George said, placing his hand on top of Hermione's.

Hermione moved from her seat across from George, to sit beside him. He placed a supportive arm around her shoulder while she rested her head on his chest. He was pleasantly surprised at her need for comfort from him, of all people. Hermione had never been exceptionally close to Fred and George, although they were good friends. Hermione was seeing a completely different side to George that she really liked, a kind and sensitive side and she was enjoying being in his company. There was something about George that she really liked, something that she was drawn her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" George asked a deep in thought Hermione.  
>"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione answered back blushing.<br>"You're not day dreaming about that idiot of a younger brother of mine?" George laughed.  
>"No, no not at all." Hermione answered.<br>"Someone else?" George pushed.  
>"Nope, I don't even know what I was thinking about to be honest." Hermione lied.<br>"Well if you ever want someone better than Ronald, you know where to find me." George flirted, elbowing Hermione in the arm.  
>"I'll keep you in mind." Hermione answered, elbowing him back. "Do you think I should tell him that I just want us to be friends?"<br>"Well it all depends on how you really feel about him." George answered. "Can you see yourself being happy in a relationship with him?"  
>"That's what I don't know, would I really be happy in a relationship with him? Would we be better off as friends?" Hermione wondered. "Maybe if we dated, it would ruin our friendship for good."<br>"And then there's his jealous nature too and his band tempter." George said. "Look Hermione, you're a beautiful young woman, who will get a lot of attention now after the war for being a war heroine and I don't think Ron will be able to handle you getting a lot of male attention."  
>"Don't be daft, George. I won't get any attention." Hermione scoffed.<br>"Oh yes you will. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly will both he itching to get their hands on you." George answered.  
>"Eurghhh. I don't want any silly attention from the press." Hermione said. "Especially if Rita Skeeter is involved.<br>"I don't think she'll want to mess with you after you threatening her the last time." George said.  
>"Yes or lets just say that I will accidentally on purpose let slip about her little beetle secret." Hermione stated.<br>"Wow, I must have been mental to let you tag along on this little adventure with me, goodness knows what you'll do to me." George laughed. "Slip a love potion into my tea or something."  
>"Yes, because I would really use one of your own products against you." Hermione giggled. "Especially not a love potion."<br>"So you don't like the love potions then?" George wondered.  
>"It's not that I don't like them, but I just don't think people's feelings should be meddled with, especially not something as strong as love." Hermione answered.<br>"So you've never been tempted to give someone one?" George wondered.  
>"Nope, never and that is the honest truth." Hermione replied. "You?"<br>"Maybe when I was young and naive which is odd considering Fred and I sell them in our shop." George answered. "Fred did try and slip Angelina one once."

"I think I'm going to talk to Ron when we go back and tell him I think we're better off as friends." Hermione stated. "I just hope he doesn't go mental."  
>"Well if he does, then you'll have had a lucky escape." George said. "Don't worry though cos if he starts anything, I'll hex him for you."<br>"Thank you George." Hermione squeaked.  
>"It's Ron's loss and some other very lucky guy's gain." George said.<p>

"What about you George?" Hermione asked. "Is there a lucky lady on the scene?"  
>"Not at the moment, Hermione. I was dating Katie Bell for a while but we broke up before Fred and I left Hogwarts." George answered.<br>"And Fred?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Nope, he's single as well." George answered.<br>"You're a great guy, George and have a very kind heart." Hermione said. "To think I used to find you and Fred, immature and annoying."  
>"Well that's usually the norm with people until they get to know the real us." George said.<br>"Have I got to know the real George?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Yes, I think you have Hermione." George answered. "What about you Hermione?"<br>"Yes I think so but there is a lot more to me than being a supposed know it all bookworm." Hermione answered.  
>"I already know that Hermione." George grinned. "You're beautiful, you've got as sharp as wit and you're passionate about the things you care about."<br>"Thank you George." Hermione gushed.  
>"Not to mention that you're very brave and loyal to your friends." George added.<p>

Hermione was blushing a crimson red by now and could not believe that George Weasley was saying such nice things about her.

"That's very kind of you George." She gushed, hoping George didn't notice her blushing.  
>"Ron and Harry would be completely and utterly lost without you." George said.<br>"Maybe I spoon fed the two of them too much." Hermione said.  
>"Well there's that and they could do with using their own brains for once but you're always so willing to help them and that is not a bad thing." George answered. "Harry would be more independent than Ron would be."<br>"Yeah Harry never pestered me to do his homework for him the way Ron did." Hermione said. "Although I did read over his for him."  
>"Maybe it's because Harry is so used not having people looking out for him and doing everything himself, he hates being a burden on people." George said.<br>"Yeah that's probably why. I guess that's partly the reason why my learning here was so important to me, because my parent's aren't magical and didn't know or understand anything that I was doing." Hermione said, sadly. "It's like I had so much to prove, not just to myself but to other people that I had just as much right to be at Hogwarts than everyone else."  
>"Then you came along and ended up being one of the smartest kids in the whole school." George grinned. "Beating even the pure-blood witches and wizards."<br>"I didn't want to be seen as a failure or be kicked out because they didn't think I was good enough to be here." Hermione admitted.  
>"Dumbledore or McGonagall would never have kicked you out Hermione, unless you had done something seriously wrong." George answered.<br>"Which I also did. I could have got thrown out on so many occasions for what Ron, Harry and I got up too and we didn't." Hermione said.  
>"Did Fred and I ever get thrown out for the mischief we got up too?" George questioned with a laugh.<br>"Nope you didn't." Hermione answered. "You're were both very lucky."  
>"There you go then." George said. "Although Umbridge would have loved nothing better than to chuck us all out."<br>"Erughhh." Hermione shrieked. "If she had done, she couldn't have been left with many students other than her Slytherin friends."  
>"Yeah. All our mates said they would have walked if she'd thrown Fred and I out." George said.<br>"Seriously?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yeah. It was one evening after Fred and I had detention with her and Lee said if we got thrown out, he'd leave then Angelina and Alicia said the same." George replied. "Though I really can't see them just walking out."<p>

"I don't get Umbridge at all. She's all for pure-blood witches and wizards, yet was going to throw out you and Fred and possibly Ron too." Hermione said.  
>"Dad actually told us a little secret about the pure-blood loving Umbridge." George grinned.<br>"What?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes wide.  
>"She's not actually a pure-blood witch." George grinned, clapping his hand together.<br>"No way?" Hermione gasped.  
>"Yep. He overheard her telling someone at the Ministry one day, ages ago." George replied. "How she managed to lie about it for so long, I'll never know."<br>"That horrible, horrible, lying witch!" Hermione shrieked.  
>"I know but she'll get what's coming to her now that the war is over and Kingsley is taking over at the Ministry. He's already said that one of the first things he does is get rid of her." George answered.<br>"Good. It's been a long time coming." Hermione answered.  
>"He wants to give Dad a promotion too but I don't know if he'll take it or not and he's offering to give Percy his old job back." George said. "Personally I think Dad should go for it."<br>"I think he should too. Especially with Kingsley in charge, things might be different and better now." Hermione answered.  
>"What are you plans now Hermione? Are you going to come back here?" George asked.<br>"I'd like to come back here and complete my NEWTS." Hermione answered. "What about you?"  
>"Get the shop opened again of course. I've missed working in it so much." George answered.<br>"Hopefully you'll get it open again soon." Hermione said. "If you are needing any help with anything, I'll give you a hand."  
>"That is very kind of you Hermione. Fred and I would love to have your help. You can even come and work for us if you'd like." George said with a huge smile.<br>"I'd actually quite like to come and work in the shop. I can help you make new products and brew potions and stuff." Hermione offered.  
>"Well see yourself hired." George grinned, holding out his hand for Hermione to shake.<br>"I'll look forward to it." Hermione smiled.  
>"And anything you want in the shop, you can have for free. I owe you big time for helping me with this." George said.<br>"It was the least I could do, George." Hermione said, bashfully.


	10. Chapter 10 - Castle Finds

Chapter 10 – Castle Finds

After George and Hermione's heart to heart, they decided to take a walk around the deserted castle. At first they went under Harry's invisibility cloak but after wondering around, they decided they didn't need it, since they only spotted the moving portraits. None of them batted an eyelid at Hermione and George. The corridors were still covered in rubble and destroyed portraits and suits of armour.

"This is going to take forever to clear up." Hermione said sadly. "It might not be ready for opening in September."  
>"Hermione, have faith. Loads of people will want to come and help re-build the school again and we do have magic." George replied, smiling.<br>"I know but there's so much that needs doing." Hermione answered.  
>"And you've got the house elves who've no doubt started doing some of it already." George said.<br>"It's just horrible seeing the castle like this." Hermione sniffed, trying her best not to cry.  
>"I know and the blood splattered everywhere is properly creeping me out." George admitted.<br>"It's like something out of a horror movie." Hermione stated.  
>"A what?" George asked.<br>"Oh." Hermione gasped, realising George would not know what a movie was, let alone a horror movie. "In the muggle world we have these things called televisions that we can watch things on and we've got films or movies and there are ones which are really scary and horrible with loads of fighting and blood."  
>"I think I've heard of those felevision things before." George said.<br>"They are televisions, George." Hermione giggled. "They have ones in Kings Cross train station that show the train times."  
>"Oh those things." George said, as though the penny had dropped.<br>"Well only the ones us muggles have don't show train times but programs and films." Hermione explained.  
>"Will you show me one some time?" George asked.<br>"Yes of course I will." Hermione answered. "Maybe not a horror movie though as they are horrible. Just imaging last night's battle but on one of those screens."  
>"Can you watch Quidditch on them?" George wondered.<br>"Well as muggles don't know what Quidditch is, then no." Hermione answered. "Muggles have their own sports which you can watch on them."  
><strong>****<strong>

"Should we go and get some potions ingredients from the store?" Hermione wondered.  
>"We can do that later. I just fancy a wonder around." George answered.<p>

They found themselves outside the Great Hall which had one door hanging off it's hinges and large piles of rubble lying outside of it. The famous Great Hall was completely empty with only the tables pushed up against the walls. There wasn't any stretchers lining the middle of the hall any more as all the dead bodies had been moved to a special part of St Mungos. As they stood staring at the empty room, a shudder ran down Hermione's spine.

"I don't like how quiet this is." She squeaked as she gripped George's hand tightly.  
>"I don't either. It's really creepy and eerie." George answered.<br>"It doesn't even look like the Great Hall any more." Hermione said.

Even the house points counter that housed all the coloured gems, had been blown apart with the coloured gems scattered all over the floor. Hermione took her wand out of her pocked and pointed it at the counter.

"Reparo." She spoke, clearly.

Sure enough, all the gems filled back into the newly fixed house points counters.

"That was easy." She gasped.  
>"Notice how Slytherin have the most points." George pointed out.<br>"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione answered.  
>"And Gryffindor have hardly any." George added.<p>

On one of the tables, the scruffy looking sorting hat sat. Hermione and George walked over to the table to take a look at it.

"The sorting hat actually wanted to put me in Ravenclaw." Hermione admitted.  
>"I can't say I'm surprised by that Hermione but you're a true Gryffindor." George answered.<p>

As Hermione lifted the sorting hat up, it began to move, causing her to nearly drop it.

"Yes Miss Granger, you would have done brilliantly in Ravenclaw but I am very glad that I decided to put you into Gryffindor." The hat spoke.  
>"See." George grinned.<br>"What about you?" Hermione wondered, handing George the hat.  
>"Ahhh, a Weasley." The hat screeched. "Yes I stand by what I said about putting you and your twin into Gryffindor. Both are exceptionally brave and daring however both of you are very ambitious."<br>"Don't tell me that Fred and I could have done well in Slytherin?" George gasped.  
>" You do have many of the traits of Slytherin but you and your twin are true Gryffindor's at heart." The hat spoke.<br>"Thank Merlin for that." George signed in relief. "Can you imagine my family's faces if Fred and I had been sorted into Slytherin?"  
>"Sirius and Tonks were both in different houses to their families. They were the only two who weren't in Slytherin." Hermione stated.<p>

George set the hat back down again as they wondered around the Great Hall. Hermione sat down on a bench with George following her actions.

"I can remember my first day here as if it only happened yesterday." Hermione stated.  
>"Me too Hermione." George said.<br>"I was just so scared and nervous about it all." Hermione admitted.  
>"Fred and I were really, really excited." George said.<p>

Both had just started talking about their first days at Hogwarts when a voice caused them both to nearly jump out of their skin.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" The female voice screeched.

Hermione and George jumped to their feet with their wands out as they spotted McGonagall who was not in her usual robes but a simple black pinafore and white blouse. McGonagall walked towards George and Hermione as though she was about to tell them off and give them detention.

"Hello there Professor." George said, nervously.  
>"Why are you both here and not at the burrow with your family celebrating?" McGonagall asked.<br>"It's a long story Professor." Hermione answered.  
>"You are the real McGonagall and not some imposter?" George wondered.<br>"That is a very good question Weasley." McGonagall answered.  
>"What item did you give me in my third year to help me get to my classes?" Hermione asked.<br>"A time turner." McGonagall answered.  
>"What about us?" George asked. "We might be imposters."<br>"What did I make you and Fred do on your first ever detention with me?" McGonagall asked.  
>"You asked us to help you mark some Transfiguration homework." George answered.<br>"Correct." McGonagall answered. "I don't need to ask you one, Miss Granger as you mentioned the time-turner. I suggest you both come up to my office."

George and Hermione followed McGonagall up to her office. Both were quite nervous about how they were going to explain themselves to her. George knew that he'd leave all the explaining to Hermione as she was better at that than he was.

"Please take a seat." McGonagall urged.

George and Hermione took at seat at the opposite side of McGonagall's desk to her.

"Are we in trouble?" George asked.  
>"Of course you are not." McGonagall replied. "But I'd like you both to tell me why you have returned to the castle."<br>"Well George and I kind of did something." Hermione squeaked.  
>"Like what Miss Granger?" McGonagall wondered.<br>"Well we used a time turner to go back in time to the battle and safe Fred, Tonks and Lupin." Hermione confessed.  
>"You did what?" McGonagall questioned.<br>"We used a time turner, Hermione had found at the Ministy to go back in time to save Fred's life because he was actually killed. Lupin and Tonks were too but we came back to last night and saved their lives." George explained.  
>"That is why we are here, Professor, because we couldn't go back to the burrow as our other selves would be there." Hermione added.<br>"We can't return to the burrow until tomorrow evening." George said.  
>"We realise that what we did was seriously dangerous but we had to come back and help save people's lives." Hermione said.<br>"Yes it was very, very dangerous Miss Granger and so much could have gone wrong." McGonagall answered.  
>"Will something bad happen now?" George wondered.<br>"No it won't." McGonagall answered. "I do suggest that you stay here until you are free to return to the burrow."  
>"We were sleeping in the common room last night. Is it alright if we stay there tonight again?" George asked.<br>"Yes of course it is." McGonagall answered. "You can also give me a hand with a few things."  
>"Thank you so much Professor. We really are grateful." Hermione said.<br>"I will get the house elves to sort some food out for you both." McGonagall said. "If you need anything please don't be afraid to ask."  
>"Are my family all ok?" George asked.<br>"Yes they are Mr Weasley. I was speaking to your Mother and Father last night before they left and everyone is alright." McGonagall answered. "They've a few minor injuries but nothing serious."  
>"Oh thank Merlin for that." George gasped.<br>"And Fred?" Hermione asked.  
>"Fred is alive and well. He was cracking jokes last night with your other self." McGonagall answered.<br>"What about Harry and Ron? Neville?" Hermione asked.  
>"All are perfectly fine. All are very tried I suppose and all injuries have been treated." McGonagall replied.<br>"Have you heard any news about Lupin?" Hermione asked.  
>"Not yet I'm afraid." McGonagall replied.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 - Catching Up

Chapter 11 – Catching Up

Hermione and George had helped McGonagall with some of the clearing up all afternoon which kept both of them very busy indeed. Hermione still hated her wand as it wasn't working for her as well as it could. McGonagall had managed to find Hermione another wand which just happened to have the same core as her old one. This wand worked much better than Bellatrix's old one.

"The first thing I do when Diagon Alley is safe, is get myself a new wand." She informed George and McGonagall.  
>"I think Ollivander will be very busy when he opens again." McGonagall answered.<p>

McGonagall had been very keen to hear all about Hermione and George turning back the time. First they informed her all about what had actually happened during the battle where Fred had died then how Hermione had managed to get her hands on a time turner, followed by how they managed to make it out of the battle alive a second time without being seen and saving the lives of Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

McGonagall was pleasantly surprised that they had managed this but was very proud of her two ex students. She would have awarded them all the house points in the world if she could have. McGonagall was also keen to find out all about what had happened while Hermione, Ron and Harry were on the run so Hermione filled her in on what had happened. This was the first time that George had heard everything from Hermione properly. George too told McGonagall all about Potterwatch while she told the two of them all about what life at Hogwarts was like.

"I wanted to leave on so many occasions but I just couldn't. I had to stay and protect my students and I am very glad I did." McGonagall said.  
>"Was it worse than when Umbridge took over?" Hermione asked.<br>"Much, much worse and that is saying something." McGonagall answered.  
>"That must be saying something." George said.<br>"The two death eaters were absolutely horrible and enjoyed torturing the students. The younger students were completely petrified of them and Snape. The rest of us professors all secretly looked after the students and kept them all from getting in trouble." McGonagall stated.  
>"Umbridge liked to torture students too." George spoke.<br>"Yes but what the Carrows did was much worse. They actually used cruico on students and wanted the older ones to use it on the younger ones. Some of the Slytherin students were so horrible to other students just for the fun of it. Crabbe and Goyle were two of the worst." McGonagall said.  
>"That does not surprise me in the slightest." George seethed.<br>"Well Crabbe is dead now." Hermione said.  
>"Since when?" George asked.<br>"When we were in the Room of Requirement looking for the Ravenclaw diadem, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco came in after us and Crabbe set the place on fire using fiendfyre and it got out of hand. He and Draco climbed up a stack of tables and the one he was stood on collapsed and he fell to his death." Hermione answered.  
>"Bloody hell." George gasped.<br>"Oh my goodness." McGonagall gasped. "I had a very strong dislike for that boy but I would not wish that on anyone, no matter how horrible they were."  
>"Harry and Ron managed to save Draco and Goyle." Hermione stated.<br>"I wouldn't have bothered to be honest." George answered.  
>"George..." Hermione scolded. "Draco's Mother practically saved Harry's life."<br>"How come?" McGonagall wondered.  
>"When Harry went to the forest to meet you-know-who, Mrs Malfoy was asked to see if Harry was dead or alive and she lied to you-know-who that Harry was dead when he was actually alive." Hermione explained.<br>"Oh my goodness." McGonagall gasped. "There is so much to take in."  
>"You're telling me Professor." George said.<p>

"So Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry's life and Vincent Crabbe burnt to death in the Room of Requirement?" McGonagall questioned.  
>"Yes." Hermione answered.<br>"I honestly cannot believe that all of this happened." McGonagall said.  
>"It all does seem very surreal but it all happened." Hermione answered.<br>"Never in my wildest years did I think that someone would ever make horcruxes, especially 7 of them." McGonagall stated, shaking her head.  
>"Do you think other people have made any?" George wondered.<br>"I'd like to hope not." McGonagall answered. "We never learnt about them here and we are not allowed to teach our students about them either."  
>"How did you-know-who find out about them?" George wondered.<br>"He was very close to Professor Slughorn during his time at Hogwarts and somehow managed to get some information out of him about them which lead him to make them." Hermione answered.  
>"They are mentioned very vaguely in a book in the restricted section but it doesn't go into great detail." McGonagall spoke.<br>"I have read many a book from the restricted section but never recall reading about horcruxes before." Hermione admitted.  
>"I was very surprised that you hadn't heard of them before, Hermione. Especially as you've probably read every book in the library." George said.<br>"Like I said, we are forbidden to teach students about horcruxes and there shouldn't be any proper information on them in the library." McGonagall said.  
>"So you-know-who made seven of them?" George asked.<br>"Yes he did." Hermione answered.  
>"What where they exactly?" McGonagall asked.<br>"Well he had an old school diary which was the one Ginny Weasley had in her first year. It actually processed her as she constantly wrote in it." Hermione answered.  
>"The old black diary?" McGonagall wondered.<br>"Yes." Hermione replied.  
>"She was always writing in that blasted diary. Always had her nose stuck in it. Fred and I thought she was writing about how much she loved Harry." George said.<p>

"What were the other ones?" McGonagall asked.  
>"Then there was a ring that belonged to you-know-who's mother or father, the Slytherin necklace, Ravenclaw Diadem, Hufflepuff cup, his snake Nagini and then Harry himself." Hermione explained.<br>"How on earth was Harry one?" McGonagall wondered.  
>"I think a part of you-know-who's soul latched itself onto Harry the night his parent's were murdered." Hermione answered.<br>********  
>Hermione had been filling McGonagall and George in about all that had happened while on the run for several hours. McGonagall could not believe what she was hearing and wished that she could have helped the trio, especially as she was part of the Order. She felt guilty that they had been on the run with nearly no help whatsoever.<p>

"I really do not know how you all made it out alive." McGonagall sniffed.  
>"I don't know either Professor." Hermione answered.<br>"To be honest, I don't know how all of us made it out of this war alive." McGonagall said. "When I say 'all' I am aware we did loose quite a lot of lives last night, sadly."  
>"How many people died?" George wondered.<br>"I think around 40 but I'm not overly sure. Quite a few death eaters were killed too." McGonagall answered.  
>"Oh that is horrible." Hermione cried.<br>"Little Colin Creevey was one of them, one of our Gryffindors." McGonagall sniffed. "He shouldn't have been fighting."  
>"Mum tried to stop Ginny from fighting too." George said.<br>"Luna shouldn't have been fighting either." Hermione added.  
>"I saw Miss Weasley at one point and she is a very, very strong fighter and blocking curses with ease." McGonagall said.<br>"I am very proud of my sister." George grinned.  
>"And so you should. I am very proud of all of my students past and present who stayed to fight." McGonagall admitted. "You both should be proud of yourselves."<p>

Hermione never replied, just looked down at her hands nervously.

"Do you think we did the right thing, Professor? Going back in time?" George asked.  
>"It was a huge risk, the two of you going back in time and as you both know, so many things could have gone wrong but you managed to save three lives in doing so which was what your aims were." McGonagall answered.<br>"I just have a feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong." Hermione admitted.  
>"Like what?" George wondered.<br>"I don't actually know. I've just got this really bad gut feeling." Hermione answered. "Maybe it's because every time Harry, Ron and I planned something while on the run, it went wrong."  
>"As long as the two of you stay here until tomorrow evening, then nothing will go wrong." McGonagall said.<p>

"How will we get back to the burrow?" George asked. "The protective wards will still be up."  
>"Oh shoot. I hadn't thought about that." Hermione shrieked. "We might not get past them without your family thinking we're imposters."<br>"I might be able to help you both with that." McGonagall spoke.  
>"You can?" George asked, his blue eyes wide.<br>"I will pay your family a visit tomorrow night and both of you will come with me under Harry's cloak. That way we can apparate to inside the wards without both of you being seen." McGonagall explained.  
>"Sounds good to me." George grinned.<br>"We didn't actually use the time turner though until we arrived here." Hermione shrieked. "That means we're going to have to be back at the burrow slightly later."  
>"We're going to have to get back to my room as well as that was where we were before we left for here." George said.<br>"Well I will apparate to the burrow with both of you. If you can sneak in the house under the cloak and get yourselves to George's bedroom then you'll be fine." McGonagall answered.  
>"What about Fred?" George asked. "He could be in our room."<br>"Oh there is going to be so many complications." Hermione moaned. "Why didn't I think all of this through?"  
>"Would you like me to go and spy on your family in my cat form?" McGonagall suggested. "That way I'll be able to see where everyone is and somehow I'll try and get the other George and Hermione into your bedroom while keeping Fred away."<br>"That would be a brilliant idea, Professor." George answered.  
>"Oh that would work really well." Hermione said.<br>"We just need to keep Fred out of our bedroom." George said.  
>"And try and persuade Hermione to go with George." Hermione said.<br>"I think George or me can be quite persuasive when he needs to be." George replied with a wink.  
>"True. You did talk me into coming here with you." Hermione answered.<br>"Tomorrow evening I will go to the burrow and keep a close watch on what your family are up too." McGonagall spoke. "You two will stay outside the wards until it is safe for you to return."  
>"Sounds good to me." George smiled.<br>"I could slip George and Hermione little notes which asks them to meet in your bedroom, George." McGonagall suggested. "We will need to get rid of them though."  
>"What do you mean?" Hermione wondered. "Does that mean they have to be persuaded to go back in time too?"<br>"Yes." McGonagall answered. "But do not worry, I will have it all covered."  
>"How?" George asked.<br>"Please leave it too me. I will leave the time-turner in your room along with a message." McGonagall answered.


	12. Chapter 12 - Impatient

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with work lately and Christmas and what not.

I hope you all had a good Christmas and Happy New Year to you all and thank you all so much for reading.

Chapter 12 – Impatient

It was now the day George and Hermione were due to return to the burrow. Nerves and worry were rife and Hermione was pacing back and forth in the common room where she was hiding out with George. George was pretty relaxed, considering as he sat at one of the tables, a bubbling cauldron in front of him as he attempted to make some new products for the joke shop. He flicked the page in the Potions book he had propped up against a jug that was filled with pumpkin juice then stirred the yellow coloured liquid, clockwise three times.

"Hermione please stop pacing, you're making me nervous." George asked, looking over at the restless witch.  
>"I can't George. I'm just so worried and scared that something has gone wrong." Hermione admitted.<br>"I don't think McGonagall would appreciate you wearing a hole in that carpet." George laughed. "It's probably been here longer than her."

Hermione shot George a look, then stopped her pacing to return to the sofa nearest to where George was working.

"We haven't even heard from McGonagall yet." Hermione said.  
>"Hermione, it's only 1pm. We've got plenty of time." George answered. "Can you give me a hand with this Sweet Dreams potion? I could do with your brains."<br>"What are you planning on doing with the potion?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
>"Well I was just going to bottle the potion and sell it that way but I want to be more creative with it so was thinking about making it into Sweet Dream Sweets." George answered.<br>"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione answered. "I guess the potion itself wouldn't really sell well due to people being able to make it themselves."  
>"That's why I wanted to do something more creative with it." George replied.<p>

Hermione moved from the sofa and took the seat at the table across from George to give him a helping hand.

"Are you going to give the sweets a nice flavour?" Hermione wondered, taking a book from the pile on the floor.  
>"Yes. I was thinking of doing various different flavours such as banana, strawberry, mint and toffee." George replied. "Any suggestions?"<br>"Yes they would work very well." Hermione replied. "How about doing a packet of fruit flavoured ones and then ones that have, say, toffee, chocolate flavours in them?"  
>"That would be a very good idea, Hermione." George grinned, scribbling down the ideas in a notebook.<br>"It all depends on how you're going to sell the sweets." Hermione said.  
>"In packets I think would be best, maybe 20 sweets per packet." George answered.<br>"What about sour or fizzy flavoured sweets too?" Hermione suggested. "They are very popular with muggle children."  
>"Hmmm. I'll have to have a think about those ones. Maybe I could use that idea for another product." George answered.<br>"Do you want me to make a start on another product?" Hermione asked.  
>"Well there's the No Nightmare Nougat, the scar fading cream and the apparition anti sickness sweets?" George answered.<br>"The anti-sickness tablets could be quite tricky to master." Hermione said.  
>"I'm sure if we put our heads together, we'll figure it out, eventually." George replied with a grin.<br>"Are you wanting them as tablets or sweets?" Hermione asked.  
>"What do you think would be better?" George asked.<br>"I think sweets would be better and easier for people to take." Hermione answered. "How do you want them to work?"  
>"Well you just pop one in your mouth just before you apparate and it stops you from getting sick." George explained.<br>"Do you want people to chew it while apparating or just before?" Hermione wondered, taking notes in George's book.  
>"So many questions, Hermione." George chortled, leaning back in his chair. "Just before. We don't want the poor people choking on them."<br>"I just need to know what your ideas are for these products so I can help you, Weasley!" Hermione stated, but in a playful tone. "And how exactly you want them to work."  
>"I think I'm going to enjoy letting you help me with products." George grinned, leaning forward over the table. "Fred might be a bit jealous though. Then again he might be over the moon that I have some how managed to talk the brightest witch of our age into helping us."<br>"I can still change my mind you know." Hermione said, poking her tongue out at George.  
>"And you're not afraid to put me in my place either." George grinned.<br>"Someone has too." Hermione retorted.

Their bantering was interrupted by McGonagall entering the common room with lunch for the two of them and herself.

"Hello Professor." George smiled in his usual confident tone.  
>"Any news for us?" Hermione asked.<br>"Well I was watching for a short while this morning and everything seems relatively normal. Percy and Mr Weasley went off to the Ministry, your Mother was doing some gardening while the boys and Ginny played Quidditch. Hermione was sat outside reading." McGonagall explained.  
>"Everyone is alright then?" George asked.<br>"Yes that I can see." McGonagall answered. "I couldn't go too close in case Molly recognised me in my cat form."  
>"Are you going back again?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes. I will go back again once I get some lunch." McGonagall answered. "What are you two making?"  
>"George is making a sweet dreams potion which he's going to make into a sweet form to sell in the shop." Hermione explained. "We were also talking about making an anti-sickness sweet for apparating."<br>"I think we are struggling to come up with how to start the sickness tablets." George added. "Any ideas professor?"  
>"Well I would start off with making an anti-sickness potion then you should be able to make it into a sweet form." McGonagall answered. "Of course I am probably not the best person to be asking about making potions, your best bet is Professor Slughorn."<br>"I think we should try the anti-sickness potion first then take it from there." Hermione suggested.  
>"I will send Professor Slughorn an owl and ask him for suggestions." McGonagall offered. "But as I am quite hungry, I think we should eat our lunch first."<p>

The three of them did just that, tucking into toasted sandwiches and sausage rolls, washed down with refreshing pumpkin juice. McGonagall was keen to hear what other ideas George had for the shop.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think you and Fred would become successful business men. I honestly thought you'd yourselves thrown in Azkaban." McGonagall admitted.  
>"I think everyone thought that about us too." George said. "Even our own Mother."<br>"Looking back, I can't believe how wrong I was and I should be eating my words." McGonagall stated. "I am very proud of you and Fred."  
>"Thank you Professor. That means a lot." George replied, blushing slightly.<br>"I do like to see my ex students doing well for themselves, despite the fact the students can't get enough of your products and insist on using them in the school." McGonagall said.  
>"I'm awfully sorry about that Professor. I do hope they weren't using them on you or other lovely staff members." George aplogised.<br>"Thankfully none were used on myself but I do have a feeling some may have been used on the Carrows and Snape." McGonagall answered.  
>"That is truly awful. I cannot believe that my customers would do such a horrible thing." George said in a sarcastic tone which made Hermione and McGonagall laugh.<br>"I'm very glad to see that you and Fred both did listen in some of your classes." McGonagall said with a small smile.  
>"Of course we listened Professor. We wouldn't have been able to make our products if we didn't." George replied. "Neither of us have Hermione's excellent brains though."<br>"You are both brilliant wizards in your own right, George and obviously very smart. I will give you credit where it's due." McGonagall stated.  
>"Thank you." George smiled.<br>"I do hope you'll be opening the shop up again." McGonagall said.  
>"Of course we will be. I can't wait to get it up and running again." George replied. "But we'll have loads to do before we can open up again."<br>"I'm sure you'll have it open again in no time." McGonagall replied.


	13. Chapter 13 - It's Time

Chapter 13 – It's Time

The time had finally arrived for George and Hermione to return to the burrow and the nerves had well and truly set in for both of them. Professor McGonagall had been keeping watch of the burrow in her cat form all afternoon and was able to tell George and Hermione what the Weasley family and Harry had been up too. Mr Weasley and Percy were at the Ministry, working, Molly had been out in the garden doing some gardening while the boys and Ginny had played some Quidditch. Hermione had enjoyed some alone time, sitting by her favourite tree in the garden, reading.

"What about Bill and Charlie?" George asked.  
>"I didn't actually see them." McGonagall answered.<br>"Wouldn't Bill be at Shell Cottage with Fleur?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Oh yes, he probably would and they'd both be working at the bank." George answered.<br>"I think Charlie was helping your Father and Percy out at the Ministry." McGonagall said. "Are you both ready to go?"  
>"I don't know if I'm ready or not." Hermione answered in a low mumble.<br>"Yes I'm ready." George answered. "If not a little nervous."  
>"Did you do what you needed to do?" Hermione asked.<br>"Not yet. I will do when we get there. All I need to do is slip into Fred and George's room and leave George and Hermione their letters with with the time turner." McGonagall replied. "Then I'll watch them so I know when you're free to enter the house."

Hermione and George took mental notes of the plans so they knew what they'd be doing. Even though they'd be with McGonagall, they still were worried about something going horribly wrong.

"What if our other selves go back in time and get themselves killed?" Hermione asked George quietly.  
>"Surely they won't, if we didn't?" George wondered.<br>"I'd like to think that is how it works." Hermione answered.

They followed McGonagall out of the castle where they apparated to just outside the protective wards of the burrow. None of them could see the Weasley home though as they needed to enter the wards that were still cast around the burrow.

"How can we get inside?" Hermione wondered.  
>"I'm going to change into my cat form first and go and watch for a few moments. You both wait here." McGonagall stated.<p>

She instantly changed into her cat form then popped through the protective wards with ease, leaving George and Hermione. They found two large rocks to sit themselves down on while they waited.

"I wonder how long she'll be?" Hermione wondered.  
>"Hopefully not long. I'm itching to see everyone, especially Fred." George answered.<br>"Me too." Hermione admitted.  
>"Will we tell them about what we did?" George asked.<br>"I don't think we should." Hermione answered. "Remember we have to act like we didn't do anything."  
>"Oh shoot." George said. "I was planning on giving everyone a huge hug too, even Percy."<br>"So was I until I remembered that we have to act like we've been there all along." Hermione answered.  
>"This is going to be harder than I thought." George said.<br>"Yeah it is." Hermione answered. "Maybe we should tell everyone."

Hermione knew that when she returned and seen Fred alive, that she'd probably cry and want to fling her arms around all her friends. They had fell into a comfortable silence while they waited patiently on McGonagall returning. It must have been a good 15 minutes before she did and she turned into her human form again.

"Everything alright?" George asked.  
>"Yes. We are good to go." McGonagall answered. "George and Hermione have found their letters and are currently reading them in the twin's room."<br>"So they should be leaving soon?" George asked.  
>"Yes they should. Fred is currently outside with the other boys." McGonagall answered.<br>"And the others?" George asked.  
>"Ginny and Fleur are helping Molly in the kitchen and Arthur is in the living room with Percy, Bill and Charlie." McGonagall replied. "I think we should get going."<p>

Hermione and George threw the cloak over themselves and followed McGonagall to the edge of the protective wards. Hermione took George's hand in hers while George took McGonagall's. He did think holding the hand of an ex professor was very odd but knew it was for good reason. The disappeared with a massive crack, landing just feet away but on the stony path that lead up to the burrow.

"Home sweet home." George whispered into Hermione's ear.  
>"Here we go." Hermione whispered, nervously.<p>

George gripped Hermione's hand even tighter as they followed McGonagall to the front door. McGonagall only had to knock the once for Molly to come rushing to the door to answer.

"Oh hello there Minerva." Molly smiled at the older witch.  
>"Hello there Molly. Mind if I come in?" McGonagall asked.<br>"Yes of course, come on in. I'll make you a cup of tea or would you like something stronger?" Molly asked.  
>"A cup of tea would be brilliant. Thank you Molly." McGonagall replied with a small smile.<br>"Is everything alright Minerva?" Molly asked.  
>"Yes everything is alright, I just thought I'd pop around and see how everyone is." McGonagall answered. "I should have owled first, rather than just appear."<br>"Never worry about that Minerva, you are always welcome here." Molly grinned, waving a dish cloth.

As McGonagall followed Molly into the kitchen, George and Hermione seized the moment to rush up the wooden stairs to Fred and George's room. This was not an easy task as the stairs always creaked under everyone's weight and there was a trick step too that would trip people up who forgot all about it. Thankfully Hermione had the sense to cast a silencing spell around them so they wouldn't be heard.

"So how is everyone?" McGonagall asked Molly.  
>"Everyone is doing very well, considering." Molly answered, setting two cups of steaming hot tea down in front of McGonagall.<br>"How is Harry?" McGonagall then asked.  
>"Better than I expected him to be that's for sure. He's coping so well with everything. I just hope he's not bottling it all up." Molly replied.<br>"He is stronger than any of us give the boy credit for." McGonagall said.  
>"Yes that is very true but he was been through a shocking amount in his short 18 years. I do not know how he's managed to come out of all of this the way he has." Molly answered. "He's seeing my Ginny again which is great."<br>"He has been, Molly which is what has made him such a strong person." McGonagall said. "Oh that is great news. It is about time he found some happiness. I wish them both well."  
>"They remind me of James and Lily back in the day." Molly stated.<br>"Oh yes." McGonagall answered. "How are you and Arthur coping?"  
>"Very well actually. Arthur has been very busy with the Ministry but we're all alive and that is the main thing." Molly answered. "What about you?"<br>"I'm doing well Molly. Of course I'm heartbroken about the mess the school is in and over how many innocent lives we lost at the battle." McGonagall admitted.  
>"None of them died in vain, Minerva, they all died fighting for a better world for us to live in." Molly said.<br>"That is very true." McGonagall said.

Meanwhile George and Hermione had made it up to Fred and George's room. The other George and Hermione were not there meaning they had just disappeared back in time.

"Are they gone?" Hermione wondered.  
>"I think so." George answered, going straight over to his window. "They aren't outside."<br>"So we can go downstairs?" Hermione asked.  
>"McGonagall said she'd give us some sort of a clue as to when we can leave the room." George answered.<p>

Just as the words had left George's mouth there was a ringing sound in George's room which sounded like a school bell ringing.

"That must be it." Hermione said.  
>"We did it Hermione, we actually did it." George grinned, hugging Hermione tightly then lifting her up and spinning her around the room.<br>"Did it actually work?" Hermione wondered.  
>"I guess we should go and find out." George answered, excitement replacing the nerves in his stomach.<p>

Hermione gave George another hug and placed an unexpected kiss on his freckled cheek.

"What was that for?" George asked with a laugh.  
>"To say 'thank you'." Hermione answered.<br>"For what love?" George asked. "It should be me thanking you."  
>"For having faith in me and for being a great friend." Hermione answered.<br>"Oh Hermione, of course I would have faith in you and you are a very good friend." George smiled, keeping his hands on either side of Hermione's slim waist.

There was a moment where Hermione looked straight into George's sparkling blue eyes and he looked into her pools of chocolate, a moment that they shared that neither had ever experienced before between the two of them. The moment where Hermione realised that she liked George and where George realised he liked Hermione. This moment was broken by the sound of laughter from downstairs.

"We better go downstairs." Hermione gasped, finding her voice.  
>"Yes we better." George answered.<p>

George took Hermione's hand in his as they left his bedroom.

"I think we shouldn't hold hands, it will look suspicious." Hermione said.  
>"Oh right, yes." George answered, sadly.<p>

They took the steps slowly due to the fact both were feeling quite nervous. Fred had just entered the hall way in a bid to go up the stairs, meeting George and Hermione there.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Reunion

Chapter 14 – The reunion

"Where did you two disappear too?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide.  
>"We had to do something important." Hermione answered.<br>"Like what?" Fred questioned suspiciously.  
>"We can't tell you that, just yet Fred." Hermione answered.<br>"George, you'll tell me?" Fred pushed. "Why have you changed your clothes?"  
>"I was wearing these earlier." George answered.<br>"You were?" Fred asked. "I could have sworn you had a different t-shirt on."  
>"Never mind that. Who's in?" George asked.<br>"McGonagall has paid us a visit to see how we all are." Fred answered.  
>"Brilliant." George replied with a smile.<br>"What have you two been up too?" Fred questioned.  
>"You'll find out soon enough." George answered.<p>

George and Hermione managed to keep their emotions in check during their reunion with Fred. They followed Fred into the kitchen were everyone was now gathered around the table drinking tea and eating cake. Hermione called McGonagall out into the hall way.

"Do you think we should tell everyone?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yes I think it's probably a good idea." McGonagall answered.<br>"Will you help us explain everything?" Hermione asked.  
>"Of course I will." McGonagall replied.<br>"Thank you Professor. George and I really appreciate all that you've done for us." Hermione said.  
>"It is no problem at all Hermione. It was the least I could do." McGonagall replied.<p>

The two women entered the kitchen again to join the others. Hermione tried in vain to keep her emotions in but was finding it very hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She sat herself down between George and Harry at the table and helped herself to a slice of the chocolate and strawberry sponge.

"Where did you and George go too?" Harry asked Hermione, quietly.  
>"We had something to do, something important." Hermione answered in a whisper.<p>

McGonagall took her spoon and tapped her cup with it which silenced all the chit chat in the room.

"Hello everyone." She spoke. "The reason why I came here tonight, is to tell you something very important."  
>"Is it something bad, Minerva?" Molly asked, worry evident on her face.<br>"No it's not something bad." McGonagall replied. "A few days ago two people went back in time with the use of a time turner and were able to safe three people's lives during the battle."  
>"Who?" Molly gasped.<br>"Hermione and I did." George admitted. "That's where Hermione and I were and why we're in different clothes."  
>"But you were both here?" Molly questioned.<br>"Yes they would have both been here as they existed in two different time lines." McGonagall tried to explain.  
>"I don't understand." Molly confessed and it was obvious she wasn't the only one.<p>

McGonagall began to explain everything about how time travel using the time turner works and what happened when George and Hermione went back in time. George and Hermione added in their own accounts of what had happened and how they had managed to save not only Fred but Lupin and Tonks too. Molly had tears streaming down her face as Arthur hugged her tightly. The thought that she nearly lost one of her sons as well as two of her good friends was too much for her to take in.

"So I was actually dead?" Fred asked, as if it was the most casual question.  
>"Yes you were." Hermione sniffed as she now had started crying. "George and I went back in time to save you and saved Tonks and Lupin too."<br>"Hermione and I have went back in time before." Harry admitted. "We saved Sirius from the dementor's kiss and Buckbeak the hippogriff from being executed.  
>"You both were very lucky that you didn't get yourselves killed." Percy said.<br>"They both were aware of the risks before taking on the challenge and they are here and that is all that matters." McGonagall answered.  
>"I can't believe it. I can't believe that I nearly lost my son." Molly cried, rushing straight over to Fred to pull him into a bone crushing hug.<p>

George then began to tell his family all about what Hermione and him got up too while they waited, including coming up with new ideas for the shop. Fred was loving the new ideas and could not wait to get started on making them. One person, however was not overly impressed that George and Hermione had gone back in time together, Ron.

*****  
><em>Sorry it was a short chapter.<em>


	15. Chapter 15 - Hermione and Ron

I only have 1 chapter left after this one then the epilogue and that will be this story finished.

This is another short chapter, I'm afraid.

Chapter 15 – Hermione and Ron

Ron had asked Hermione to follow him outside into the clear spring evening. Hermione was not looking forward to his confrontation at all. Actually she was dreading it. She nervously followed Ron over to the side of Arthur's garage. Hermione sat herself down on one of the blue barrels.

"Why did you go off with George?" Ron asked.  
>"You know why, Ron." Hermione answered. "We went back in time so we could save Fred, Lupin and Tonks."<br>"But George of all people?" Ron wondered. "I didn't think you and George were even friends."  
>"Of course George and I are friend's, Ron. We've been friends for years." Hermione answered. "What's all this about, Ron?"<br>"I just found it odd that you went off with George and didn't tell me or Harry about it." Ron answered.  
>"We didn't have any time to plan, Ron. George asked me for my help and I suggested using the time turner. The longer we waited, the harder it would have been for us to go back to the correct time." Hermione answered. "Telling you and Harry would just have complicated things. I didn't tell you about the time turner when I had it in our third year."<p>

Hermione could not read Ron's expression which worried her slightly. She was expecting him to start on her for not telling him about going with George.

"Look Ron, everything is ok now. Fred, Lupin and Tonks are all alive. We can focus on celebrating the end of the war." Hermione spoke.  
>"I know. It's just a bit of a shock that's all, hearing that Fred had actually died and you and George went back to save him." Ron answered.<br>"Look Ron, while we were cooked up at Hogwarts, I did some serious thinking about us and I think it would be better if we just stayed friends." Hermione stated. "Especially after everything that has happened."  
>"I was thinking the same, Hermione. You're one of my best friends. Our kiss was in the heat of the moment kind of thing." Ron answered.<br>"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione asked. "I just think we'd be better off staying friends."  
>"Yes I'm sure, Hermione and I think the same." Ron answered.<br>"So you're not mad?" Hermione asked.  
>"No. Not at all." Ron answered. "I've got my brother back and my two best friends are both alive and that is all that matters."<br>"I'm glad you understand, Ron." Hermione said, taking Ron's bandaged hand in hers.  
>"I just want us to concentrate on getting better now, Hermione and rebuilding our lives. We've got to be there to support Harry too, without our silly arguments." Ron said.<p>

"It's kind of strange, isn't it? That it's all over?" Hermione wondered, looking into the sky.  
>"Yeah it's sort of surreal to think that Harry defeated you-know-who and that we all managed to get out of it all alive, especially after everything that happened to us." Ron answered.<br>"How did we manage to come out of this alive?" Hermione wondered.  
>"I honestly have no idea, Hermione. I've asked myself that question several times over the years." Ron answered.<br>"So have I. The amount of times we've managed to escape being killed." Hermione stated.  
>"Or worse, expelled." Ron laughed.<br>"And we never managed to get expelled from Hogwarts either. Though we did leave of our own accord." Hermione said.  
>"I'm just thankful that you didn't get captured and taken to the Ministry for questioning because of being a muggle-born." Ron stated. "And I'm bloody thankful that bitch Bellatrix didn't kill you."<br>"Do you want me to be honest, Ron?" Hermione asked. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life, being face to face with her."  
>"It was one of mine too, Hermione. I seriously thought she was going to kill you." Ron answered.<br>"She would have done, if Dobby, Harry and you hadn't of stepped in." Hermione said, a shudder running down her spine.  
>"I'm glad she's dead. I didn't think Mum had it in her to kill someone, especially someone as horrible as her." Ron said.<br>"I think it all depends on the situation. We'll all go to certain extremes when we want to protect the people we love." Hermione answered.  
>"Yeah that is very true." Ron said.<p>

"How has Harry been?" Hermione then asked.  
>"He's been fine, actually. He's back with Ginny and they've been spending a lot of time together." Ron answered.<br>"Is your Mum alright with that?" Hermione asked.  
>"Yeah, she's over the moon that they are back together. She keeps gushing over them both." Ron answered.<br>"What about us?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.  
>"To be honest, Hermione, you and I weren't really acting much like a couple the last few days. We hadn't fallen out of anything." Ron answered.<br>"Does your family know about us?" Hermione asked.  
>"They don't actually. I think you were keen not to tell them so we didn't. Ginny and Harry were the only ones who knew." Ron answered.<br>"That's probably a good thing." Hermione said. "It means we won't have to tell them we're not dating any more."  
>"Or have Mum, gushing over us like she is with Ginny and Harry." Ron added.<p>

"How is your family?" Hermione wondered.  
>"They are all alright, considering. We're all very tried and still recovering from our injuries. None of us were seriously injured." Ron answered.<br>"We were all very lucky." Hermione said.  
>"Lupin is still in St Mungos though but he should be fine." Ron stated.<br>"And Tonks?" Hermione asked.  
>"She's doing well and has been living with her Mum and Teddy." Ron answered.<p>

"I feel so out of the loop." Hermione laughed.  
>"It's fine. Then again we've been spending time with a different Hermione the past two days." Ron answered.<br>"She was still me, though, just on a different timeline." Hermione answered. "Just don't except me to explain it all as it's very confusing, even for me."  
>"I won't ask any questions." Ron laughed.<br>"That has to be a first." Hermione joked, playfully elbowing Ron.

"HERMIONE, RON!" Molly called.  
>"We better go inside." Ron stated.<br>"Yes, before people start getting suspicious." Hermione answered.


	16. Chapter 16 - Celebration

Last chapter with the epilogue which I'm just editing.

Chapter 16 – Celebrations

The war was over and Lord Voldemort was long gone. Harry Potter, the boy who lived had finally defeated the darkest wizard of all time. The Wizarding World were finally coming to terms with the fact that Lord Voldemort had finally gone. Most of his followers had been thrown in Azkaban or had gone into hiding. Some had even handed themselves into the Ministry.

It had now been two weeks since the horrible battle at Hogwarts. Molly Weasley was hosting a celebration party at the burrow for all her family, members of the Order and friends of her children. She woke up her family early that morning and gave each of them jobs to do so that everything would be ready in time for the party.

Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were helping her in the kitchen and putting up decorations around the house. Ron and Harry were degnoming the garden while Fred, George and Charlie set up the tables and canopy outside in the garden. Percy, Bill and Arthur were all at work. It was a beautiful spring day outside with the sun splitting the slates. The occupants of the burrow were extremely busy all morning and afternoon, making sure everything was perfect for the party.

"Have you all sent owls to your friends to invite them?" Molly asked everyone?  
>"Yes Mum." Ginny answered.<br>"Oh good. Lets hope that people come." Molly said.  
>"They'll come Mum, most of them said they were." Ginny answered.<br>"Can you girls go and check up on what the boys are doing?" Molly asked.

Hermione and Ginny left the house and headed outside in the beautiful sunshine to find Fred and George fixing the tables and chairs that were other a large white tent like canopy.

"I hope we're going to have some music." Ginny stated.  
>"Yes we are. Your father got me to charm an old record player to play various different records, including some of my muggle ones." Hermione said.<br>"Brilliant." Ginny chirped.

From somewhere over the hedge, the girls heard, loud but hearty laughter coming from Ron and Harry.

"What are they up two?" She questioned.

The two girls marched over to the hedgerow to find Harry knee deep in what looked like a very large puddle. Ron was bent over in two laughing hysterical at his friend.

"What on earth happened?" Hermione questioned, hands on hips.  
>"Harry had a bit of an accident." Ron laughed.<br>"I can see that." Ginny retorted.  
>"One of the gnomes fault." Ron said. "Tried to give Harry a run for his money."<br>"Well, well, well the boy who lived can defeat old voldymort but can't beat some pathetic little garden gnomes." Fred chortled, coming over to see what the commotion was.  
>"They're nasty little blighters." Harry stated.<br>"Yeah they're not exactly the most pleasant." Fred said. "Watch they don't bite."  
>"Isn't gnome saliva meant to be beneficial to your skin?" Ron queried.<br>"No it's not. I don't know where you heard that from." Hermione answered.  
>"Luna Lovegood's Father." Ron answered.<br>"Says it all, really." Fred said.  
>"Fred!" Ginny warned. "Luna's not actually that bad once you get to know her."<br>"Her father seems to be a bit of a looper." Fred said.  
>"Yeah I don't think he's the full shilling." Ron said.<br>"Is he coming tonight?" Fred wondered.  
>"Yes. I invited him and Luna." Ginny answered.<p>

Hermione stood in Ginny's room, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was dressed in a knee length plum dress. It had thick straps and a heart shaped neck line then was pulled in at the waist with a black belt. The skirt sat out at the bottom. She teamed her pretty dress with flat gold shoes. Ginny had attended to her bushy hair, using her wand to curl her hair into loose curls and applied minimal make up to Hermione's face.

"You look lovely, Hermione." Ginny commented.

Ginny, herself looked beautiful in a black and white dress which had a white short sleeve top with black collar and buttons and a black skirt which came to just above her knee. She teamed her dress with white and silver wedge sandals. She had half of her flaming red hair pinned up with a red rose clip.

"You look lovely too, Gin." Hermione said.

Once the two girls were happy with their appearance, they made their way down the rickety stairs to the kitchen were Molly was bustling around the kitchen, still preparing the food.

"Do you need anything else done, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
>"Could you take those plates of sandwiches out to the garden?" Molly asked. "Preferably by hand as I don't want them to land on the floor."<p>

Hermione and Ginny lifted a tray of sandwiches each and carried them carefully out into the garden.

"You two are looking nice." Fred commented.  
>"Thank you bro." Ginny answered.<p>

Fred then helped the girls to bring the rest of the food outside.

At 6pm the first of the guests began arriving which were Fred and George's old school friends, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. George led his friends over to a table and offered to get them drinks. The next guests to arrive were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finngean followed by Padma and Parvati Patil.

"Have you heard how Lavender is doing?" Ginny asked.  
>"She's doing well but she's got a long way to go unfortunately." Parvati replied.<p>

Lavender had been badly bitten by the nasty werewolf Greyback at the battle and was still in St Mungos, undergoing treatment for her injuries.

"She's not showing many wolf life signs thankfully." Padma added.  
>"Oh that's good. Do you think she'll make a full recovery?" Ginny asked.<br>"She should do but she'll have some permanent scarring." Padma answered.  
>"Bill has permanent scarring too but he seems to be doing brilliantly now." Ginny said.<br>"Yeah. He's offered to come and speak to Lavender once she's completely came around." Parvati answered.  
>"I think Lupin paid her a visit the other day and was speaking with her parents. He's offered to keep in contact with them, should they need any help or advice." Padma said.<br>"Aww that's really nice of him." Ginny smiled.

More and more guests began to arrive, such as Luna and her Father, some of Ginny's friends and members of the order and Dumbledore's Army. Tonks, Lupin, Andromeda and Teddy also arrived, as did McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout.

The party could now get under way. Guests began filling up their plates with the yummy food, sitting alongside their friends and old school mates. It was a nice sight to see, considering a week earlier every single person was fighting for their lives.

The old record player that Hermione had charmed was playing music from both the muggle world and wizarding world but didn't drown out the conversations going on around the tent. The guests tucked into sandwiches with every filling imaginable, sausage rolls, various different pies and other yummy party food. For dessert there were pumpkin pasties, treacle fudge, cauldron cakes, apple pie and various different flavours of ice cream. There was definitely no shortage of food and no one went hungry.

After the food had been devoured, the dancing began under the twinkling lights of the tent that Fred and George had charmed to change colour. Everyone let their hair down and for the first time in a long time, they had fun, without having to worry about being attacked by death eaters or their friends or family being murdered.

"Care to dance?" George asked Hermione who was swirling some melted ice cream about her bowl.  
>"Yes sure." She answered nervously, as she accepted George's hand.<br>"Don't worry, I won't stand on your toes." George laughed.  
>"I trust you George." Hermione answered with a small smile.<p>

George led Hermione onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her small waist. She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both swayed in time to the muggle song that was playing, a song called Back For Good by Take That, one of Hermione's favourite bands.

Ginny was dancing along with Harry while Luna had been brought up to dance by Neville. Molly and Arthur too had joined in the fun and Arthur was spinning an excited Molly around the dance floor.

The party continued into the small hours of the following morning with no one wanting to leave due to having such a good time.

At midnight everyone stepped outside the party tent and raised their lit wands in memory of every single person that had died during the war, or due to Voldemort. Several people had tears glistening in their ears as they held their wands high, remembering loved ones or friends or colleagues who had died in silence with only the wind blowing in the trees or owls hooting.

Hermione and Ginny had suggested that everyone take a white balloon, write the name of someone they had lost and a little message and pop it inside the balloon. After the two minutes silence, everyone took their balloons and let them off into the sky. Harry had found it hardest, writing the name and message as he had lost so many people in his short 17 years. In the end he took two; one for his parents and Sirius and one for the others. Hundreds of white balloons filled the night sky, drifting off into different directions.

*****  
><em>For those of you who don't know who Take That are, give them a look on Youtube, you may have already heard of Robbie Williams or Gary Barlow before. They were the first ever band that I remember liking and they're still going strong (though with only 3 members).<em>


	17. Epilogue - A Month Later

Thank you all so much for reading this story and for reviewing it. I really do appreciate the support.

A Month Later – Epilogue

All was well at the Weasley family home, the burrow. It was now a month since the horrible Battle of Hogwarts which took the lives of many innocent people. Everyone in the Wizarding world were now trying to rebuild their lives and come to terms which what all had happened, some of whom were refusing to come out of hiding for fear that death eaters were still roaming around.

The Ministry had been working over time to clear up the mess that Voldemort and his death eaters had left with many which and wizard being brought in for questioning. It was pretty mental to say the least. Many a witch and wizard were chucked in Azkaban for a short spell, as were quite a few death eaters. Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over as Minister of Magic and had even sacked the horrible Umbridge from her job.

Although the Weasley family, Hermione and Harry seemed to be coping well, it was the horrible nightmares they all had to deal with. Ginny and Hermione would wake up in the middle of the night dripping in sweat, shaking like a leaf and tears streaming down their faces. Their screams could be heard in the other bedrooms. In the end Molly insisted that all of them take a dreamless sleeping potion to help them sleep.

Everyone expected Harry to crumble but he never did. Sometimes he went off on his own to sit by the lake in the garden to gather his thoughts and the others left him too it. Sometimes he and Ginny would sit by the lake in each other's arms, not saying a word but somehow understanding each other.

Ron and Hermione were still just good friends and didn't attempt to start up a relationship again. They both knew that this was probably for the best. They were getting along brilliantly as friends and that was the main thing.

Fred and George spent a lot of their time either playing Quidditch with the others or making new products in their room. That was until Molly insisted they use part of their Father's garage instead. Hermione continued to help them with their products, coming up with ideas and giving them advice.

Although Hermione and Ron weren't seeing each other, Hermione had grown very close to another Weasley over the past two weeks; George, especially after their little journey back in time. Both of them found themselves wanting to spend time with each other and George would often find Hermione sat in her favourite spot in the garden reading. She'd let him join her and the two would fall into easy conversation. Neither of them wanted to give into their feelings just yet though, both scared of how Ron would react. Both were just thankful for their friendship and thankful that they were both alive. It was a feeling that everyone in the Weasley household felt, thankful to be alive and thankful that they all had survived that horrible war.

Now they could all concentrate on the future.

THE END


End file.
